Seeing Red
by AmiWrites
Summary: After over a hundred years away from home, vampire sisters Quinn and Frannie Fabray return to Lima to live a normal life. Meanwhile, Rachel Berry is struggling to realise her dreams. When Quinn and Rachel collide, sparks fly as the most unlikely friendship blossoms. However, an old enemy of Quinn is right on the doorstep to ensure she will never know true happiness...
1. Unsustainable

**Hey, all! This is my first fan fiction on here. I've had this in the works for a while, but have only just gotten round to getting back on it and progressing through. The eventual pairing will be Faberry, but there will be others involved that have yet to be revealed.**

* * *

><p><strong><span><strong>Chapter One<strong>**

**Unsustainable**

Life was said to have been nothing, but a passing dream. Only death was eternal like the world.

But then there were certain people – _creatures_ – that had much in common with death. Famed for their immortality and lust for blood, vampires were not like the abominations as depicted in _Twilight_. They could have been anyone across the world, although their existence was mostly kept a secret. It was their silent command, loyalty to the oldest vampire clan.

The doors of McKinley High School didn't invite Quinn Fabray towards embracing the "normal life" as her dear sister had put it. As soon as Frannie had waved her goodbye and sped off in the expensive black Volkswagen Beetle, the young blonde felt the stares of everyone around her. She was the new girl, the freak. Irony had its twisted sense of humour. If only everyone truly knew that she was a bloodsucking monster that played with their lives whenever it pleased her …

That was the old her, however.

Standing at an average height of five foot and six inches, Quinn was impossibly beautiful. This, accompanied with long blonde hair and dazzling green eyes, was no human feat. Being an undead immortal that fed on and survived on the blood of the living had both its ups… and downs. Granting more than the typical enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, healing and mind control, it seemed like an ideal life. But while able to consume normal food, vampires were supposed to survive on blood – whether it be human or animal. It was the one weakness Quinn herself had suffered from for many years.

Her story from when she was turned to the present day was a long one, which she and Frannie had ultimately decided to keep to themselves. If anyone found out the truth, then it would place them both in danger. After all, the rumours were still rife that vampire hunters _still_ existed.

Inhaling the delicious scent of the students, she walked through to the front office and awaited her schedule. The receptionist seemed bored. Wasn't it only the first day of a brand new year? Humans had it so easy when their lives were compared to her own. To be able to go through life with no bloodlust was a blessing, although it didn't mean their lives weren't miserable either. It had been a very long time since she could remember the dilemmas of a human life. She could only just remember the days of finding a suitor good enough for her father and chasing her sister in the mansion gardens. How the world had changed.

"The principal will see you now."

Snapping out of her memory-induced moment, Quinn focused her eyes onto the other office nearby. Frannie had already met with the big guy. As she knocked on the door and was offered a seat, she stared at the plaque that spelt out his name. Discussing the move from Los Angeles was an easy task. Principal Figgins seemed delighted she'd moved here. Quinn could've scoffed when he mentioned the job opportunity Frannie had received; that was merely another white lie to blend in with the crowd.

"And what say you, Miss Fabray?" he asked. "You've been very quiet."

"I'm just wondering when I can go to homeroom," she replied honestly.

"I would highly advise you join our national champions, the Cheerios!" he droned on. "Coach Sylvester is a born champion and has brought cheerleading to the next level."

_More like you get money for each championship she brings home,_ thought Quinn with some boredom.

Homeroom was with Mr Schuester, who also happened to be the Spanish teacher she had for first period. He didn't seem to be a bad guy and people didn't necessarily torment him either. At least he didn't make her stand at the front of the class and introduce herself like she expected. She supposed that blending in as a hormone-induced sixteen-year-old teenage girl was going to be easier than she expected.

As the bell rang for first period, Quinn remained in her seat at the back. Although there were a few familiar faces remaining behind for the following class, she knew she'd be inevitably getting stares from everyone else once they arrived. Perhaps it was a good thing she was back here, Mr Schuester could stop them all from turning around if he had the sense of observation she'd seen thus far. Becoming lost in her thoughts again, Quinn couldn't help but wonder why Frannie wanted her here in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Three Months Ago<strong>

_"We have to try and lead normal lives instead of moving place to place every few months," she'd argued back in L.A. "You could easily pass for a junior. If we move somewhere quiet, somewhere small, we could have two years to settle down and then decide what we want to do from there."_

_"Not that I'm opposed to that, but what the hell are we going to do once those two years are up?" Quinn had hissed viciously at her. "It's been barely ten years since I've been able to go near people without ripping their throats out and you think now is the best time to try this?"_

_"It's been a long time, but now that no one's going to recognise us, we should go back."_

_"Where – our real home?"_

_"Yeah, Quinnie. Lima."_

_"If you think that'll help me stop from becoming Lucy –"_

* * *

><p>"Is this seat taken?"<p>

A voice distracted Quinn from her second flashback of the day. She looked up to see a tall baby-faced, blonde-haired and blue-eyed cheerleader – or Cheerio, as Figgins had put it – standing with the most adorable smile on her face. She was proudly wearing her WMHS cheerleading outfit, bearing colours of red, black and white, and holding her bag on her shoulder.

"No," said Quinn, returning the smile.

"Thank you. I had to ask because the invisible man might be sat there and I don't want to squash him by accident."

"Um, ok?"

"The invisible man's Mr Kidney the janitor. He disappeared last year. People say he was killed and buried in the basement, but I know the truth. He found a machine that turned him invisible and he likes to sit in on the classrooms to check out the students."

Quinn internally thanked that she was wearing jeans for a change today.

"I'm Brittany Pierce by the way," the Cheerio said, extending her hand.

"Quinn Fabray," she nodded, shaking the hand and then watched her new friend sit down to the desk beside her.

"Do you sing?"

"Excuse me?"

"Because there are a few openings in the glee club and we could really need someone as hot and talented as you are. Plus I think Matt was kidnapped by aliens."

At that precise moment, they were interrupted by Mr Schuester. Although she liked this quirky blonde cheerleader, Quinn felt grateful that the Spanish class was starting. She gave Brittany a few looks before realising that she liked the girl. Cheerleaders were known to be awfully bitchy from her knowledge, but she was an exception. Figgins wanted her to join the Cheerios and Brittany invited her to the glee club. Two offers before first period? Even as the new students were sneaking in glances when Schuester had his back to them, Quinn didn't mind. Maybe being the centre of attention wasn't such a bad thing. She was beginning to wonder why she hadn't even considered high school a couple of years ago.

As the wave of optimism continued to flow, another one of intrigue hit her as the class was interrupted by a petite brown-haired girl bursting through the door. She was wearing a white t-shirt with black polka dots and a hideous skirt. But not even the clothes could stop Quinn from staring. She saw past the ridiculous sense of fashion and saw what was more important – the beauty. The girl's big brown eyes met her green orbs. For a moment, the petite brunette was captivated by the connection. And then she turned to Mr Schuester, who was waiting for an explanation.

"I… had an accident on the way here," she said quietly.

Not many could hear her, but Quinn hung on every word. Having superhuman hearing could be considered to be both a gift and curse sometimes. She acknowledged Mr Schuester's understanding nod. He excused her and asked her to take her seat. Brittany gave the girl a huge wave and then turned to face Quinn again. The girl took the desk in front of Quinn.

And that was when she smelt it; that lingering scent threatening to drive her to the brink of insanity.

There was something about her blood that was overpowering her control. She tried hard not to breathe, but the smell was irresistible. As the class turned their attention – or lack of – back to Mr Schuester, Brittany excitedly turned to Quinn. She didn't notice how uncomfortable she was, thank goodness.

"That's Rachel Berry, our star singer in glee club," she explained. "She probably got slushied on the way here. After what happened at Regionals, she's still a loser."

"But that's not a nice thing to say," Quinn bit back.

"It's true. We were totally beat by Vocal Adrenaline. I think they were on performance enhancing drugs."

"Brittany!" interrupted Mr Schuester, noticing their conversation. "Cállate, por favor."

"Did you just call me a duck?"

Laughter rang through the class. Quinn felt embarrassed for the girl.

"Since you can't translate what I just said, perhaps Quinn may be up to the job," he said.

Oh no, he wasn't throwing her in at the deep end, was he? She didn't want to appear smart. Not really.

"¿Cómo estás, Quinn?"

Well, the other outcome was to look worse off than Brittany.

"Muy bien, gracias, Sr Schuester," she replied. "Puede ser que sea mejor una vez que instalo en la escuela."

In that instant, everyone in the class looked shocked. Even Mr Schuester was gobsmacked.

"I grew up with a lot of Spanish friends when I was younger," she quickly explained.

As the bell rang and signalled the end of first period, Brittany excitedly skipped down the halls with her to second period. It turned out their timetables were mostly the same. This pleased her, although the scent of Rachel Berry had her worried before. Quinn was afraid she would lose control and expose herself, but there was something about that scent that was disturbingly warm and… comforting. When she reached Brittany's locker – and her own, which happened to be opposite hers – she found herself glancing at the petite brunette from across the hall.

She offered her a warm smile and small wave. Quinn instinctively waved back… until she saw a tall giant take her in his hands and claim her by the lips. It was fortunate Brittany wasn't watching her reaction, as she'd accidentally crushed the water bottle in her hand inside the locker. Despite legend saying vampires could only consume blood, their bodies could still take in food and water like humans. Of course, Quinn preferred the taste of blood in her veins, but she found this fact played to hers and Frannie's advantage.

"Are you ready, Quinn? Or did Lord Tubbington spike your drink with tuna?"

The sweet, friendly voice of Brittany pulled Quinn back to reality. She quietly dropped the crushed water bottle, closed her locker and turned back to face her new friend. She had no idea who Lord Tubbington was, but she was already finding herself liking Brittany. As she walked down the hallway, she noticed Rachel was no longer there with the giant. A brief moment of disappointment swept through her before she tuned in on Brittany's newest topic of conversation.

Second period passed a lot quicker than the first. Whilst everyone else was mainly bored by the teacher, Quinn was fascinated. Literature had always been a passion of hers, one she had taken advantage of over her vampire years. She loved everything from Jane Austen to J.K. Rowling. Instead of attracting attention like first period, Quinn vaguely interacted with the class. She appeared interested, but not passionate. Now was the time to lay low and not draw attention to herself, it seemed.

But she was disappointed that there was no sign of Rachel Berry in this class.

The scent of strawberries wasn't there anymore. At least Brittany kept her entertained for now.

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?"

"Yes, and squirrels are gay rats."

In between answering questions directed her way and reading Viola's lines from _Twelfth Night_, Quinn was engaged in random topics with Brittany. The girl may not have been the brightest spark, but she was definitely sweet. As the rest of the morning progressed, she was finally beginning to adjust to human life once more. Being around people again was difficult after some years of maintaining a diet of human blood. However, throwing herself into the world of American high school was hell.

_But if it buys Frannie some more time, then it's worth it,_ she kept telling herself.

There were more advantages to being an immortal bloodsucker than the strength and speed. Vampires didn't feel the effects of the weather. Although their temperatures were slightly colder than humans, they could warm themselves up by drinking coffee and eating hot foods. Quinn was drinking her own coffee right now, feeling tempted to spit it out. High school coffee was atrocious. For the entire budget he received, couldn't Figgins put it to better use than on some stupid blonde bimbo Cheerios who couldn't spell properly?

For the first time since she arrived, Quinn was sat alone in the quad. She'd made an excuse to get away from Brittany and her Cheerio friends – all of whom were envious of her goddess looks – to be alone. She needed the space to gather her thoughts – and sanity. Catching wind of what everyone was saying through her superhuman hearing, Quinn shook her head. Humans had it so easy moaning about their teenage lives, the stress of classes and their future when she was stuck like this.

It had been one hundred and fifty-six years since she was turned right here in Lima, only over twenty years when it was officially founded as a state. As much as she denied it to her sister, Quinn remembered everything about her life – from being a young child running around to her final moments as a human. Reflecting back on the past was never necessarily a good thing. It only brought back the nightmares and she'd just shifted past them once the new blood diet kicked in.

"_So is Quinn going to join the Cheerios, or what?"_ said a red-haired Cheerio.

The blonde vampire's attention turned towards Brittany, who was twirling her fork in mashed potatoes.

"_I think she's super cool, but it's only her first day and I don't want her to think I'm pushing her into something already,"_ shrugged Brittany. _"Besides, she'd totally make an awesome captain and I'd step down to follow her lead."_

Quinn raised an eyebrow. The girl was smarter than she let on to be.

"You know, it's not often I allow myself to be found in such a revolting place where the students allow their food's stench to contaminate the air, but I see potential in you. You remind me of a young Sue Sylvester."

The infamous Cheerios coach had made her grand appearance. Quinn eyed her up and down, slightly disinterested in what she'd just said. She blinked, not wanting to believe that this was a real person, but the scent of the protein shake in her hand made her believe otherwise. Sue stood at six feet tall, had short blonde hair, blue menacing eyes and was dressed in a dark purple tracksuit. Of all the intimidating people she'd ever encountered, Quinn had a feeling she was about to meet her match.

"Coach Sylvester," she merely said in response.

"The one and only," remarked the coach.

The vampire rolled her eyes. _No points for originality then._

"I'll have you know that Brittany's my best Cheerio on the squad, but her leadership skills compare to a duck," continued Sue. Quinn could feel her temper slightly rising. Why was everyone nice to her new friend's face and then practically say she was stupid behind her back? "I saw your previous records. You're athletic, a born leader, Christian … someone that I can rely on to get the job done."

The Christian part was laughable. Before they'd moved back to Lima for the first time in years, Frannie had taken it upon herself to make Quinn act the part of the pure Christian schoolgirl. Before they became vampires, they'd both been devout Christians that believed in God. And once their transformations were complete, well, anything was believable. Part of her wanted to put Coach Sylvester in her place and make her show some respect for her elders, but this was high school. Putting the fear of God into the meanest, hardest bitch in this joint would be a feat, but not one that would get swept under the carpet quickly.

"Thank you for the offer, Coach, but it's only my first day," she replied. "Come back to me in a week maybe."

With that, Quinn left the quad and headed inside. She could feel the stares of half the cafeteria on her, but it would soon pass after a few days. They knew little of her right now. It meant that she was the centre of attention. Although she wouldn't precisely tell the whole truth, she didn't mind being a mystery for a while. Once she'd passed through the cafeteria and made it into the hallways, there was that alluring scent again. It was intoxicating, inviting …

_Get a hold of yourself,_ she thought. _You can't do this, not on your first day._

It was hard to inhale or exhale. Rachel Berry's scent was practically begging to be found. An internal struggle raged on within Quinn. She leant against the lockers, glancing at the door where the sweet, succulent smell of strawberries lingered from. She closed her eyes, hoping the smell would go away momentarily and that she was just suffering from another drawback of not consuming human blood. It wasn't like it was the first time, anyway.

No. The scent carried on, floating through the air.

_Damned if I do and damned if I don't. Fuck._

Walking through the door and entering the auditorium, Quinn heard the sweet voice of an angel.

_There's nothing I could say to you  
>Nothing I could ever do to make you see<br>What you mean to me_

Mesmerised by the beautiful voice, Quinn took a seat at the back and watched the spectacle.

_All the pain, the tears I cried  
>Still you never said goodbye<br>And now I know  
>How far you'd go<em>

_I know I let you down  
>But it's not like that now<br>This time I'll never let you go_

Rachel stepped out onto the stage. Although there was no backing music, she carried on singing. Quinn had never heard anything so beautiful. Was there anything she couldn't do that made her seem like an angel?

_I will be, all that you want  
>And gather myself together<br>'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
>All my life, I'll be with you forever<br>To get you through the day  
>And make everything ok<em>

Just as she was about to launch into the next verse, Rachel stopped. She looked to see that Quinn was standing on her feet, moved by the short version of her performance. The petite brunette was surprised to see the new girl right here in this moment of time, despite having shared a glance, smile and a wave in the space of the morning. She shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"You can do it now."

"Do what exactly?" questioned Quinn, slowly making her way down to the stage.

"Don't pretend you don't know what goes on around here. Just get it over and done with."

"I'm really not sure what you're talking about, but if you mean criticising your performance –"

"You can throw a slushie at me, but I know that I was astounding!"

"Why would I want to throw a cold drink over you when you were out of this world up there?"

For the first time, Rachel was the speechless one. She certainly hadn't expected a compliment like that. The diva recomposed herself, unable to decide whether to accept it or launch into a rant. Quinn had enjoyed what she heard, but found the song too close to home with the last line. She hadn't found someone to be her with forever. At least not yet, anyway.

"I guess I'm … not used to nice things being said," Rachel said quietly. "I always have to compete for solos in glee club with Mercedes and Kurt; it's just not fair that Mr Schue likes to be diverse when he knows I'm the best singer."

She was in the glee club Brittany mentioned earlier. While Rachel continued talking about glee club and the other members, Quinn found it astonishing that she was able to maintain some degree of control around the girl. Her inner vampire wanted to tear her apart and consume her blood right here and now. It would be easy enough, considering no one was here. Come to think of it, no one really did come, right? But then the scent was enough to have Quinn infatuated. She found something attractive about Rachel. What did it all mean?

Snapping back to reality, she realised Rachel had noticed her losing attention.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I – I'm fine!" the vampire responded too quickly for her liking. "How about… how about we start again?" She extended her hand to the apprehensive diva. "Quinn Fabray, new student."

Rachel gratefully took the chance – and her hand by shaking it. "Rachel Berry, resident star."

* * *

><p><strong>Frannie will be portrayed by a blonde Scarlet Johansson and the song featured was "I Will Be", the Leona Lewis cover version. Please read and review. Thank you.<strong>


	2. Old Vendettas

**And here is the second chapter! There are no songs in this chapter, as we get into Quinn's head a lot. I'd also like to say that if there's a song that you see and you don't necessarily like that version, you can imagine it as a version you DO like. I was responding to a previous reviewer and the version I actually say it is in the footnote at the bottom is only for guidance only. It's how I personally envision it, but don't let it stop you from hearing the song the way you interpret it. Without further ado, here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone who's following this so far!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**Old Vendettas**

To say that the rest of Quinn's day happened to be dull was a severe understatement. It helped learning that Rachel and Brittany had been friends since they were in diapers, and Rachel was beginning to appear in their classes. Brittany talked animatedly to Rachel about how intelligent Quinn was. Quinn pretended not to hear their conversation, but found herself feeling quite embarrassed by how the Cheerio worshipped the ground she walked on. In response, Rachel didn't want to fall behind and was determined to keep up some friendly competition, something she hadn't ever reserved for anyone.

History class was usually uninteresting in Quinn's books because she had lived through most of what the teacher was already discussing. However, when the topic quickly changed to the foundation of Lima, her attention soon picked up. Mr Kershaw droned on about the boring details and Quinn quickly scanned the room. No one else seemed interested either. Rachel was listening with mild curiosity and Brittany was too busy picking dirt from under her fingernails to realise what was going on.

"You are all descended from somewhere, some of you may have roots that aren't tied to Lima," Mr Kershaw was saying. "For your first assignment this year, I want you all to pair up and dig into the roots of your family trees. I want an essay of five thousand words describing anything remotely interesting and how it all ties down to where you are today."

The class groaned in response.

"Anyone who doesn't undertake the assignment will be spending the next six weeks in detention and on janitor duty."

"Can he do that?" whispered Quinn.

"Remember what I said about Mr Kidney?" said Brittany.

"Brittany, he won the lottery and took a permanent vacation," Rachel said, smiling slightly.

At that point, the bell rang. As everyone was packing their stuff away, Quinn began wondering how she was going to do the assignment. She didn't like the idea of lying, but concluded that it was the only foreseeable way for now. Presenting documentation of her birth in 1836 was not only off-putting due to realising her true age stood at one hundred and seventy-four, but that would only everyone closer to exposing the truth. Yes, lying would have to suffice for now. After all, Frannie _did_ want to her to try and live a human life …

"So anything interesting about your family history?"

Rachel's question brought Quinn out of her temporary daze. She almost jumped, but managed to maintain her composure.

"I think my family dates back to the original settlers right here in Lima," she replied, almost too eagerly. Well, she'd said it now and there was no going back. At least she could be partially truthful. "We've moved all over the place since then, but we always seem to find out way back here." Quinn hesitated, noticing her reaction before continuing. "But I'm sure my family history will be boring, I suppose all the women were probably housewives or teachers. It wasn't like there'd be much opportunity for them back then."

"You talk like you were there," noted Rachel.

_I was,_ thought the blonde vampire.

"Why don't you two partner up?" suggested Brittany, as they came into the hallway. "I'm going to go with Puck and see if any of his family found God."

"Excuse me?" said Quinn, raising an eyebrow. They both watched her skip down to a guy with Mohawk at his locker.

"That's Noah Puckerman, but he just goes by Puck," explained Rachel. "His family are Jewish, as are mine. The three of us have been friends forever, but we like to keep it a secret because we want to further our school careers. You know that Brittany's the head of the Cheerios. Puck's on the football team with my boyfriend, Finn. They're both hoping to get scholarships for college."

"And what about you?"

Quinn could tell Rachel wanted to tell her all about herself. The way she had been blabbering on in the auditorium earlier that day, she had been fascinated with the diva. She'd never met anyone like her. However, Rachel hadn't mentioned what she wanted to do with her life. It was fair that she liked to sing and loved being in glee club, but the issue of the future had never arisen. And for once, Rachel was quite slow when it came to admitting her dreams. Was she blushing?

"I want to be on Broadway. I've always idolised Barbra Streisand, have you ever seen Funny Girl? I don't blame you if you haven't; it's over forty years old. I've always dreamed of starring in a stage adaptation of that movie. Fanny is the role I was born to play. But to do that, I need to perfect myself through glee club."

Once upon a time, Quinn had dreams. During a time when finding a husband was more important than getting the best grades, she'd wanted to travel the world with someone she truly cared about – whether it be family or friends, or even just that one person she loved. Her transition into a vampire allowed this to become a dream come true, but what about after it was done? She'd never really thought about it. Were it not for her fate, Quinn Fabray would surely have become one of the many forgotten housewives described to Rachel before, never making a direct impact.

* * *

><p><strong>1854<strong>

_Once upon a dream, Lima wasn't the town it was currently in the present. It was smaller, but had a knit-tight community. The streets were bustling with children playing together, men respectively tipping their hats when crossing paths and women talking animatedly, as they tended to their household duties. Amongst these were Frannie and Quinn, who were walking and blending in with the townspeople. Frannie wore an aqua blue dress and had her hair tied up in a ribbon, whilst the younger Fabray sister was ravishing in a red dress with her hair in a bun. The two sisters were walking through the street, taking in the everyday sights on their way to a specific destination._

"_I did not know the sheriff would allow such complacency in times like these," remarked Frannie._

"_And I knew not of your growing paranoia that you will become unwell from the outbreak of cholera, Francesca," Quinn quipped back._

_However, this earned an unwanted glare from her older sister._

"_I thought that we agreed to disagree over the use of our full names," she said and rolled her eyes. "After all, were you not the one who wanted to move on from Lucy?"_

_Quinn sighed, defeated. "Mother and Father wanted me to be a golden child, exactly like you. With changing myself, I had to change my name. I wasn't very fond of my middle name at first, but the feeling soon faded away." They came to a halt outside the gates to a plot of land. A huge white mansion was half a mile ahead. "Are you sure about this, sister? If it's too soon –"_

"_No, I have to face them with my pride intact. Robert was a coward and he will pay for his adultery."_

_It was a difficult time for Francesca Fabray. She thought that marrying Robert Williams was one of the best decisions of her life. However, after five years together, it soon became apparent that he could not bear her any children. As time had gone on, husband and wife had drifted apart. Whilst the wife had focused on remaining faithful to her vows, the husband revelled in the way of the devil – and proceeded to cheat on her more times than he could count._

_Finally, Frannie had discovered Robert in bed with the local shopkeeper, Isabella Johnson. On that day, Francesca died and became Frannie, the woman that was currently standing outside the Fabray residence with her younger sister, Quinn. Now at the age of twenty-seven and with no grandchildren to present her parents with, Frannie somehow managed to maintain her composure throughout the revelation of Robert's cheating. It had been a few days since his infidelity and she had managed to gather the courage to face the music._

_Quinn could not understand why Robert had proceeded to destroy his marriage. She was more of a hopeless romantic than her sister, however, and did not see infertility on his part as the sole reason. Frannie had been distraught when she could not bear his children and of course, that would drive a wedge between them. But the more Quinn thought about it, the more she began to realise that she did not truly know Robert at all. Perhaps Frannie hadn't, either. Her dreams of becoming a mother to her husband's children now lay in broken pieces._

_As if to comfort her, Quinn grabbed Frannie's hand and interlinked her fingers._

"_I will be right by your side for however long you need me," she smiled comfortingly._

_Frannie weakly smiled back. "Anyone who captures your affection will be extremely blessed."_

* * *

><p>"You look like you've got a lot on your plate."<p>

Quinn continued to circle her index finger around the cup of coffee that was placed on the table. The voice of her companion belonged to Frannie. The older Fabray sister, now wearing her long blonde wavy hair down freely, took a seat opposite her. She looked around the success she had built up in just a few months' time and smiled proudly. Quinn sighed, sat back and glanced back at the big sister, who was nine years older.

"Just coffee," she shrugged.

"No, you're not acting like yourself," Frannie disagreed. "Usually when you worry, you're all panicky and vocal. But this time? Well, this time you're quiet and withdrawn. Did everything go ok today?"

"New attractive girl moves to boring town, immediately gets unwanted attention. What do you think?"

"You didn't slip up though, right?"

"There was a girl who I wanted to absolutely tear apart, but I kept myself together because I'm supposed to be acting human at the end of the day," remarked Quinn, who was clearly not impressed with the twenty-one questions. Frannie raised an eyebrow in response. "No, I didn't slip up. Her scent drove me crazy for a while, but I'm dealing with it." She paused briefly and examined her sister's reaction, which was calm so far. "How're things on your side?"

"Well, the grill is taking off really well. Since we've been here, it's been a popular hangout for teenagers and young adults. We offer competitive prices, especially against that awful Italian place called Breadstix."

Once Quinn had been won over by Frannie's idea to move back to Lima after over a century away, they immediately came up with a plan to blend in. Whilst Quinn was physically eighteen years old, she could easily get away with being two years younger and that gave them time to settle down for a while. Meanwhile, Frannie had more freedom with her decision. Around the time of the decision, the two had managed to escape someone stalking their every move. Frannie had deduced it was a vampire hunter; Quinn obviously thought her sister was paranoid. But with being monitored, the move was a necessity at the time.

The chance for a fresh start allowed Frannie to finally stop letting being what she was control her life and pursue a new dream of opening up her very own restaurant. Money wasn't an issue when she was immortal. After renovating an old building and hiring the right people, Frannie opened up a new grill and bar named La Capri. Quinn thought she'd call it something boring like Fabray's, but had suggested the name License to Grill due to her love of the James Bond movies. Of course, Frannie thought it was a ridiculous name.

Capri was an Italian island where Frannie met the love of her life. Originally when the two began their life of immortality, Quinn had wanted to travel to Italy to discover their distant Italian ancestry from their mother's side. With no plan in motion, Frannie reluctantly agreed. Before long, the two sisters were on the island of Capri. Not only were they discovering where they came from, but also relished in the delights of their new lives. It was on this very island Frannie met Nikolas Sigmundson.

After Robert and the consequences of becoming a vampire, Frannie declared she'd never find love again. Quinn funnily thought she'd become celibate for the rest of her life, which would prove nearly impossible with the new addition of heightened emotions that came along with the bloodlust. They'd only been on the island for two days when Nikolas introduced himself as an even older vampire himself and, in his own words, fell for Frannie's beauty. Frannie was smitten, the two spent time to know each other and the rest was history.

The history part still amused Quinn, as their love story was still continuing now to this day.

But now the sisters were back in Lima, where it all started.

The younger Fabray was confined to high school and the older one achieved her biggest dream.

"Breadstix is overrated and overpriced," Quinn was saying. "Whoever came up with the X at the end instead of the original spelling must have been desperate."

"So what _were_ you doing then?" Frannie questioned like an interrogator.

"Mostly homework," she responded, holding up her copy of _Twelfth Night_. "Mrs Parkinson set everyone individual assignments. Mine is to delve into the character of Viola and analyse why she is the way she is… or something like that."

"You could do it in your sleep. Anyway, just wanted to check in and see how you were doing. I'll leave you to it. Do you want anything from the menu?"

Quinn thought about it for a moment. "Probably for the best. My older sister is the owner and manager of the new grill and bar. It would look unreasonable for a sixteen-year-old to actually attempt to cook at home. I'll go for the medium steak, well done."

"Coming right up," smirked Frannie, proceeding to the kitchen.

With her sister finally gone and off her case, Quinn closed _Twelfth Night_. Doing any more homework was going to give her a major headache. Even though she was immortal, vampires were still prone to the stress of everyday life. School hadn't been this intense back in the 1800's. No, it wasn't that everything was hard. It was just the chore of actually going through high school in order to keep up appearances. At that moment, she internally groaned and wondered why on earth she couldn't have just posed as a graduate, opting to work in the restaurant instead.

_But she probably doesn't want to spend all the time in the world with me,_ she eventually reasoned with herself. _It's bad enough we've spent the past one hundred and fifty-six years trying not to kill each other…_

"Hey, I didn't see you at glee club today."

She looked up to see baby-faced Brittany wearing her trademark smile. Before anything could be said, the Cheerio took a seat opposite Quinn.

"Mr Schue was talking about getting new recruits since we're still short by a few people," she was saying. "I still think you should totally sign up. You're hot, you look like could dance and I bet you have a nice voice."

"Well, I… I, um, I…"

"So this is where you've been, Pierce!"

"I just got here, Puck. I got lost in the sewers again and then found Quinn."

Now Quinn felt slightly uncomfortable. She looked up to see Puck, the Mohawk guy she saw before. He was eyeing her up and down with a sheepish grin on his face. He took a seat next to her in the booth.

"Come on, Pierce, those sewers can't be liking you after last summer," said Puck, playing along with her. Then he glanced at Quinn, who was trying her best to look interested. "'Sup? I'm Puck."

"Quinn," she nodded and turned to face Brittany again. "So you were talking about glee club?"

"Sign-ups are on the wall, you should try out. But I think Mr Schuester will be desperate to accept unicorns by now."

"So do you sing, Fabray?" asked Puck.

When did he learn her surname?

"Hey guys, can I help you?" asked Frannie, who came over with a pen and paper.

"Yeah, I'll have a piece of you," remarked Puck, eyeing her up.

"And I'll have you thrown out if you continue this womanising charade," the older Fabray said sweetly.

"We'll have two chicken burgers with fries, please," Brittany smiled apologetically.

As Frannie walked away, Quinn felt proud of her sister for standing her ground against a player like Puck. But at the same time, she was embarrassed. It wouldn't be long until they discovered that Frannie was actually her sister. No better time to tell them other than now, right?

"Oh, and Quinn?" her sister called back. "Your food should be ready soon; I'll get them to cart it out with your friends."

"You _know_ her?" asked Puck interestingly.

"She's my sister," responded Quinn.

"Oh yeah, she's the one who owns this place and opened it up a while back, right?" he continued. "Sweet place. I mean, it's kinda cooler than Breadstix and not as expensive. Least I can take all my dates here instead. Dating's a costly business."

That definitely confirmed her suspicions of him being a player. As Brittany and Puck carried on talking animatedly, that sweet succulent scent was in the air once again and Quinn could feel every vampiric urge in her body going into overdrive. Rachel walked through the door, almost as if she was looking for someone. When her eyes locked with Quinn's, it seemed as though she found them. She made her way over to them. Brittany and Puck's faces lit up when the small diva came to sit down.

Rachel took a seat next to Brittany.

"Hey, I didn't know you knew Quinn," she smiled.

"You know it now, Jew babe," smirked Puck.

"Noah, that nickname is so ungentlemanly of you. How many times do I have to tell you to cut it out?" groaned Rachel. She shifted her attention to Quinn. "How was your first day? We didn't get an awful lot done in glee club, which is why we're out a little earlier than usual and I did think about going home to start pitching about my next solo, but Brittany and Noah wanted to meet them here. This looks like a great spot to meet up."

Even after their lunchtime talk, Quinn forgot how much Rachel could ramble on. The diva had no gag-reflex, so could talk – and sing – for longer than usual. Through Brittany and Puck, she was beginning to learn more about her. She learned that the girl was into different kinds of music, despite loving Broadway the most, including My Chemical Romance. Rachel had apparently won her first dancing competition at three months old; Quinn had to control herself from laughing during that moment. But one fact that was driving her inevitably crazy was how she'd gotten together with Finn Hudson.

Was it jealousy?

No, it couldn't be.

How could it be when Quinn barely knew the girl, or even the giant himself?

From what she'd seen and heard, Finn was one of the decent jocks on the football team. He was the quarterback, the most important player, and co-captain of the glee club alongside Rachel. What bothered Quinn was how they could ever see themselves as being compatible for one another. They were two different people with different interests and different personalities. Of course, she never brought this up as the diva continued to gush over him. They hadn't been officially together very long due to Finn's ex-girlfriend Amanda Yates, the former head of the Cheerios.

The story went that Finn and Amanda had been together since freshmen year when they'd respectively became the quarterback and head Cheerio. But unfortunately for Finn, his sweet nature was taken advantage of when Amanda began cheating on him with several football players. Puck himself had been tempted by the ravenous redhead, but had backed off as a sign of loyalty to Finn. Eventually, Finn had joined the glee club with everyone else with Amanda soon following. It wasn't soon after that Amanda discovered she was pregnant and made Finn believe it was his baby.

And in Finn style, he devoted himself to help her along. His growing feelings for Rachel had to be put on hold because he wanted to be a good father to "his baby". Yet when the baby's paternity was revealed to be Matt Rutherford, Finn almost beat him to a pulp and temporarily quit the glee club shortly before Sectionals. Quinn could understand if Finn had trust issues stemming from that, but fortunately, he had returned for Sectionals. At the same time, he was done with Amanda and Matt.

But of course, Finn decided to be single for a while. At the same time, Rachel got together with a guy named Jesse. As Rachel was telling Quinn the story while Brittany and Puck were playing a game of pool at the other side of the restaurant, she loved hearing her voice. It was almost seductive to her ears. Her face almost dropped when Rachel came to the part when she and Finn officially became a couple after Regionals. Their summer had been an eventful one, albeit slow. They wanted to take their relationship slowly and rightfully so.

It did not deter the rage circling in Quinn's gut, though.

She didn't quite understand it herself why she was feeling so mad about them being together. Maybe it was a vampire thing? Quinn herself had been with other guys – and girls – before, but never felt this way about them. Maybe she'd have to make a mental note to talk to Nikolas about this. After all, he was a much experienced vampire and older than the Fabray sisters' age combined.

"So what's your story?" asked Rachel, bringing the blonde out of her daze. "I mean, you don't have to tell me your entire life at this moment in time, but there's an interest in you right now. It's not everyday someone as pretty as yourself walks through the doors of McKinley."

She thought she was pretty? That was a good start. The girl was charming and she didn't even know it. Suddenly, Quinn felt shy and vulnerable. But no, she had to keep it together. Her scent still smelt delicious. A wrong move and she was in trouble. There were too many witnesses around, but at least Frannie could keep an eye on her at the same time. Her sister was cleaning a table near Brittany and Puck. She sensed Quinn's reluctance and their eyes met. Frannie warningly shook her head.

"It's just me, my sister Frannie and her partner Nikolas," answered Quinn. "We move around a lot; Nikolas is a businessman. We were in New York last time, but his work has him grounded here for a few years. It might be nice to stick around and actually make some friends for once." Then she motioned over to her sister, who was now in deep conversation with a young waitress. "That's Frannie. She just renovated this whole place to be a grill and bar. It's been her eternal dream to have a business of her own. Now she has."

"But what about you?" asked Rachel. "Don't you have dreams of your own? I already said I wanted to be a Broadway star and become the next Fanny Brice."

"I don't know, it feels like I'll have forever to think about it," shrugged the blonde vampire. She was now playing on the puns, thinking she was hilarious. Of course, Rachel wouldn't get it. Frannie probably would if she'd tuned into their conversation.

If she was being truly honest, Quinn hadn't thought about her personal aspirations in life ever since her last boyfriend, Emilio Iglesias, was killed by vampire hunters in 1902. She'd wanted to turn him, but he wanted to wait until he was at least a year or two older than her physically. But at that time when she lived in Spain with him, vampire hunters were the talk of the town. Eventually, they'd realised what she was and she tried to flee, but at the expense of Emilio. She grimly thought back to when he sacrificed himself – as a human – to their barrage of crossbows and perished almost instantly. That was the last time Quinn was ever with a guy. It wasn't that being with guys either got them killed or they broke her heart. Something had changed a few years later. She'd always liked guys and girls, but now she was only attracted to girls.

Living as long as she had, it was inevitable that Quinn would experiment with her sexuality. After thinking about her first two loves, she knew she was bisexual at the time. She'd always been attracted to guys and girls. It wasn't the case of picking a gender at the end of the day; she just wanted to be with someone – _anyone_ – that loved her. Just thinking about that was getting her all hot and bothered right now.

Her original dream, as she had thought about before, was to travel the world. Being a vampire didn't have any boundaries – except for the sun, something she and Frannie had actually managed to overcome – and thus allowed this dream to be a reality. But once one dream had come true, it didn't seem as important anymore. There was hardly anywhere new to go. After travelling the world, Quinn had always thought about writing about her experiences. Then again, the constant reminder of being immortal and odds of vampire hunters finding her were there.

"I wanted to be a writer, I guess," she shrugged. "But after my parents died, I… I'm not sure."

Rachel glanced at her sympathetically and decided not to push the matter.

* * *

><p><strong>1854<strong>

"_Bravery," whispered Quinn._

_She and Frannie were stood in the gardens of the Fabray mansion, taking in the scene. Russel and Judy Fabray were among Lima's wealthiest. They had numerous plantations across the town that had slaves working day and night. Quinn had always disagreed with the way slaves were treated and thought they deserved to be free. Frannie was of a similar mind, but often had to restrain her little sister from saying something out of line to their father. Russel was a dominating figure, always thinking about the image of their family. Meanwhile, Judy was the apple of the townspeople's eyes and yet may have well been a trophy wife at the same time. After all, Russel would not let the opportunity to flaunt his wife and daughters pass._

_A tea party was ongoing with some of the other rich families interacting with one another. Frannie observed her parents talking with the sheriff and mayor nearby. She was nervous, but carried on with Quinn's full support by her side. The two sisters blended in with the ongoing events and came to a halt when they reached their parents. When it appeared that Russel did notice his daughters, but paid no mind and continued talking to his guests, Quinn cleared her throat loudly._

"_Francesca, Quinn," smiled Judy._

_Frannie did not smile back. She was still reeling from anyone using her full name._

"_Mother," she said monotonously. Then she turned to Russel. "Father."_

"_If you would excuse me for one moment, Mayor Richards –" began Russel._

_The mayor beamed away at the Fabray sisters. "Not at all, Mr Fabray. I must be getting back to the office soon to be dealing with our current … problems. Good day to you, sir. Mrs Fabray. Francesca. Quinn." With that, he departed with the sheriff in tow._

_Russel did not look impressed. "Francesca Lauren Fabray –"_

"_Dear, not in front of the guests," whispered Judy, cutting him off. Her husband glared at her. "Please, let's go inside."_

"_It would be inappropriate for the hosts to slip away from their own party!" he hissed._

"_This is more important," urged Quinn, clearly not happy with her father's attitude._

_The Fabray family quickly excused themselves for a few moments and proceeded to head into Russel's study back in the mansion. Frannie started to tell her parents about Robert's infidelity, as Quinn gazed around the study. She hadn't been here many times, but knew that the room held more secrets than she thought. There was a large painting above the fireplace of the Fabray's when they were younger – and happier. This saddened Quinn. To think that Russel now strived on their image rather than values was hypocrisy._

_Judy was the first to comfort Frannie. Quinn then turned to gaze at her father, unsure of what he would do next. He wore an expression mixed of rage and shame._

"_The sheriff has to be told," he said quietly._

"_But what about will happen to Robert?" sobbed Frannie._

"_Robert should have thought about the consequences long before he decided to commit adultery," responded Russel. "This does not bring me any pleasure, my daughter, but Sheriff Benedict will have to personally convict his own son of this crime. You have to stop loving that dirt, that waste of a man."_

_As Frannie became inconsolable, Quinn couldn't help noticing the lack of emotion in her father's voice. Did he even care about any of them? What would happen when Quinn's turn came to finding a suitor? She'd only turned eighteen years old mere weeks ago. There were already a few suitors trying to capture her heart, but would they break it into pieces like Robert had done with Frannie? Could she really let someone in, only for them to throw everything back in her face? Just how did her mother cope with her emotionless father? Was this "love"? Was it a myth, an illusion to hide the awful truth?_

_Deliberating on these questions, the Fabray's were interrupted by a knock on the door. After being told to come in, a maid entered a few seconds later._

"_Miss Quinn, you have a visitor," she said. "She says that she requests your presence immediately."_

* * *

><p>Those same questions occurred again in Quinn's mind, as she watched Rachel interact with Brittany and Puck at the pool table. The diva had never really been one for the game, but she was trying. Since she was adamant about the arts, some things were almost alien to her. Quinn smiled, as she finally shot her first ball into a hole. The diva's eyes met with the vampire's. There was an awfully familiar level of trust right there from Quinn's perspective. Even though the diva was at the other side of the room, the scent was becoming too intense by now.<p>

Although she'd eaten, human food did not keep the vampiric hunger at bay for too long. She wanted to drink alcohol since that was the best way to keep it away, but she was underage by law. Quinn could've scoffed at the law if it knew how she truly was. She grabbed her things and made her way over to the pool table. The three teenagers' faces dropped; they knew what was happening.

"You're going home?" asked Brittany sadly.

"Yeah, it's been a long day and it's getting a little late," nodded Quinn.

"I could offer you a ride home," said Puck.

"No thanks, I think I'm going to walk."

"You can't go home on your own," reasoned Rachel. "At least maybe wait until closing time, so that your sister can take you?"

Their responses were cute, but Quinn knew that she was more dangerous than the potential murderers, rapists and criminals out there in the big bad world. "Honestly, I'll be fine. I just need a walk to think and get the fresh air." She quickly grabbed a piece of paper, not knowing why she was doing this. She wrote her phone number on it and passed it to Rachel of all people. "Text me in about an hour to see if I got home ok."

Brittany went doe-eyed. "Can I have it, too? I still think you're cool and totally hot."

"Sure," nodded Quinn.

"How about me, sugar mama?" said Puck, pulling the womanising act out again.

"Shut up, Noah," said Rachel and rolled her eyes.

"I'll see you all tomorrow," smiled Quinn.

She walked up to Frannie, who was sat at a table in the corner typing away on her laptop.

"Doing much?"

"Just running the figures," replied her sister. She looked up. "Oh, you're going. Do you want to take the car?"

"I need some fresh air, but thanks anyway," said Quinn, shaking her head. "I just wanted to let you know that I was going home. It's been a long day and being around these –" She lowered her voice, so that no one could hear. "– _Humans_ has been exhausting."

"That's not the girl you wanted to tear apart, is it?"

Frannie motioned over to Rachel.

"Because she can talk for America," she continued. "Just please be careful and no more slipping up. We came back here for several reasons and most of all? I want you to be happy for once. Make some friends, join that glee club your friends won't shut up, be a cheerleader if you want. We're vampires; we can do anything we want."

Quinn smiled, as she headed to the door. "See you later, Frannie."

As she left La Capri, she thought back to their relationship as sisters. Although they were nine years apart, they had a silent mutual respect for one another. Whilst Frannie used to be stumbling in and out of love until she met Nikolas, Quinn had struggled to come to terms with being a vampire. They helped and covered for one another when they needed it the most. _That_ was the relationship she wished anyone had, if they could learn anything from them.

Lima had changed significantly since 1854, however. There wasn't an awful lot left behind from the time of the settlers through to the present. Perhaps it was for the better, as thinking about her life as a human was often too painful. Although it was nice to look back at the fond memories, Quinn wanted to look forward. She'd originally argued to Frannie that coming back to Lima wasn't going forward with their lives. But the way her first day at high school had panned out, Quinn was now beginning to think it was a good idea after all.

She strolled through the park nearby and took in the sunset. It was true that vampires couldn't walk in the sun itself, but they'd figured a way around that. She grasped her red crystal necklace that had been previously hidden underneath her shirt. Shortly before their transformations, the Fabray sisters had been given these necklaces – Frannie's was an aqua blue – as a gift. These necklaces were enchanted with moonlight by a witch and prevented them from being burned in the daylight. At least that way they wouldn't be suspected by vampire hunters. Or perhaps not at first, as she then grimly thought about Emilio.

There was a particular part in Lima that she had wanted to visit alone since coming home. Perhaps now might have been as good of a chance as any other. She didn't want Frannie to come with her, as she wanted to see it and reflect upon her immortality. There had been a lot of good – and bad – choices made that had led her right to this moment. Quinn waited until the coast was clear and used her vampire speed to swiftly run through the forest. The feeling of having everything sweep by her at such a high speed had always been a thrill. It felt like she was an almighty god that commanded everything before her.

Quinn came to a halt upon seeing something.

Leaning against the wall with a bloody wound in his neck was none other than Finn Hudson, Rachel's boyfriend. At this moment in time, Quinn felt nothing but sympathy – and bloodlust – in her gut. He looked barely conscious, as he looked upon her. There was no way Frannie had done this. This wasn't her way. She wouldn't _dare_ go out and hurt humans; they weren't playthings in her books. Nikolas hadn't done it either; he was currently out of town for another few days. Quinn was also aware of her actions, as she hadn't relapsed in a few months. She'd promised Frannie and Nikolas that she was done with drinking fresh from the neck and opted for blood bags instead.

But the amount of blood that Finn had lost was driving Quinn insane. It was not perhaps as crazy as Rachel's scent had, yet it was enough to throw her off the edge. She fought hard not to let her vampiric face emerge. Her fangs would replace her teeth and her eyes would darken, her sclera becoming pitch black and her iris fuelling with a raging red. It became evident that this would soon happen, as she was currently fighting off the urge to feed. Someone was playing a dangerous game.

The blonde vampire tried to turn away, but was met with an unexpected sight.

Standing before her was a slim Latina with natural black hair that dropped just below her chest and brown menacing eyes that were enjoying Quinn's weakness come into play. She was currently dressed in a leather jacket, purple t-shirt, jeans and high-heel boots. The shock of seeing the new arrival caught Quinn off her guard, as the Latina grabbed hold of her throat and pinned her to the wall next to Finn at superhuman speed. She wordlessly grabbed the blonde's chin and forced her to look at the quarterback's bleeding figure.

"I thought you could need a lesson about what you really are, but you seem to think you can just strut all over your true nature," she hissed.

"S – Santana…" choked Quinn.

* * *

><p><strong>Aha! So yes, Santana is going to be in this story as a fellow spiteful vampire. More will be revealed about where she stands with Quinn, Frannie, etc from the next chapter. Please review, as your feedback motivates and inspires me to get quicker updates out. Thanks!<strong>


	3. The Sire Bond

**So here is the highly anticipated chapter you've all been waiting for! It's been very difficult to get it up this week, as I've not really had a lot of time for writing with a lot of real life commitments. However, I'm aiming to update at least once a week. If I don't do this, then feel free to scream and shout at me, whether it's through review or PM. All joking aside, I'll try updating more frequently when the inspiration and motivation hits me. This chapter was a lot of fun to write and it focuses on the Quinn/Santana dynamic you saw at the end of chapter two. There are no songs again in this chapter, but we'll get some singing in the next one. Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

**The Sire Bond**

**1854**

"_What are you waiting for, Quinnie?" said Judy._

_Amidst the sobbing of her sister, Quinn had forgotten that an old friend recently returned from her long trip out of town. She glanced at Russel, who she could see outside through the window. He was speaking to the sheriff and trying not to lose his temper. Judy was still comforting Frannie, although her hysterical state had lessened since being in the arms of her mother. The youngest Fabray was not a selfish person and hesitated at her mother's question._

"_You should see her, Quinn," Frannie finally spoke up. Her voice was barely louder than a whisper._

_She hesitated again and looked at her older sister. It was clear she was hurting, but felt safe with their mother. Quinn nodded and mouthed 'thank you' before emerging into a brisk walk out of her father's study. Once she was out of their sight, she held the sides of her dress and broke into a jog through the long corridors. She passed more paintings, mostly of the many generations of Fabray's that came before them. The bond that ran between herself and her old friend ran deeper than blood._

_Eventually, Quinn reached the ballroom of the mansion. It was decorated with golden chandeliers, rich architecture and angels were painted across the ceiling. Standing right in the centre of the magnificent room was a slim Latina with black wavy hair that draped down to her shoulders, brown gleaming eyes and wore a purple dress. The smile on her face could probably make the strongest man's knees tremble weakly._

"_You took your time to find me," she smiled._

_Quinn had an even bigger smile. "Santana!"_

_Even though she was slightly short of breath with running from the study, the blonde ran up to her friend. When she was near her, Quinn reached out to throw her arms around her neck…_

* * *

><p>Quinn struggled against Santana's iron grip. Although she was choking and would probably pass out anytime soon, she still couldn't technically die. For one, she was already dead. And for another, vampires could only be killed by very few methods. Those included the traditional stake to the heart, the heart actually being ripped out or decapitation of the head. There were probably many other methods of madness, but those were the common ones she'd encountered over the years. Drinking from blood bags sustained Quinn, but it made her weaker. It was the only way she could control herself around humans. After all, she had tried animal blood at first and killing them, even though it was often as painless as possible, was too much for her emotional state.<p>

Meanwhile, Santana was a vampire that relished in the life of a vampire. It was clear by her foreboding face that she was the one behind the attack on Finn. She was never one to shy away from the crimes she had committed. Still holding Quinn by the throat, she glanced down at Finn who had now slid down the wall and was clutching his neck in a futile attempt to stop it from bleeding. Quinn was wrestling with herself, as her vampiric face kept appearing and disappearing every few seconds. Santana sighed and shook her head, clearly disappointed.

"I would've strut in with that god-awful The One and Only song blaring into your clueless skull, but I've always had a habit of just skipping straight to business," she drawled, grabbing Quinn's chin to stare into her brown eyes again. "You've disappointed me yet again, Q. Just when are you going to realise that mingling with these human losers isn't how you're meant to function? They're our toys to play with…" She raised an eyebrow at Finn, who was now almost passed out. "To screw with."

"You… you didn't –" raged Quinn.

"Oh relax, Fabray. I didn't do anything of the sort… _yet_. But it'd be too easy, wouldn't it? I personally don't see why you haven't Influenced the quarterback to go back to his – what is it? – Cheerio. What a delightful word for them. With him out of the way, you and that loudmouth diva could have been getting. It. On. Right. Now."

"Leave Rachel out of this!"

"Oh, but you've involved yourself with the dwarf now. The way you linger over her is absolutely fascinating; I can hear your twisted breathing from outside La Capri. That's right, I could hear every nauseating action you made, whether it be your play on your not-so-hilarious immortal puns or the way your heart beat faster every time you thought about caressing that Jew in your arms."

Quinn should have been used to this by now. Santana had always been insulting because of her own insecurities and that was fine. Yet once again, she felt enraged just the same way when she thought about Finn with Rachel. Something bigger was happening here. It was something she hadn't ever felt before. This was beginning to feel more than jealousy. In her mind, she couldn't stand the idea of Finn touching her or even Santana launching her insults about her. Rachel was all, but consuming her mind. It had to be something… _supernatural_.

Finally, she stopped struggling. She allowed her vampiric face to finally show itself and stare right back at Santana. Quinn could see the blood, but she could also hear the faint beating of Finn's heart. Santana stopped speaking and glanced at the blonde. She wasn't fighting anymore, was she finally going to give in again? Perhaps there was optimism after all. Quinn weakly put a hand on Santana's shoulder like she needed the weight for support and slowly walked over to Finn's figure. Once strong enough to stand on her own, she let go of Santana and bent down to Finn. The blood was mere inches away from her face. If she could just taste some now, then maybe there wouldn't be any need to keep fighting …

And maybe Santana was right. Rachel was all Quinn had thought about since inhaling her scent. She looked up at the Latina, who was nodding her head encouragingly.

It would just be too easy to give into those urges, wouldn't it?

Suddenly, Quinn bit into her wrist and held it up to Finn's mouth. Although he was still incredibly close to unconsciousness, he struggled against this new invasion of privacy. Eventually, the quarterback relented and began to drink instead. Santana crossed her arms, disappointment stretched across her face. After a few more moments, Quinn released her wrist and looked down at his wound. Slowly, but surely, it was starting to heal. Relief swept through her body. At least now the team wouldn't be losing their best player…

"What's wrong, Q? Auntie Tana gave you a chance to remember who you _really_ are and instead you side with these… humans," spat Santana. Her tone was threatening, but taunting and playful all at the same time. "Look at this way: you're obsessed with the midget, I totally get it. No, really. But you had a wasted opportunity; you just saved this overgrown giant and who does he get to stay with?"

_I'm better than her. I'm better than her._

"Aww, are you wrestling with your conscience? Maybe that's what will be your undoing."

_She doesn't care for anyone. She never has. She was always a mistake._

"But then _she's_ in there somewhere."

Quinn instantly froze. She shuddered from fear, knowing exactly what her former best friend was talking about. Santana glanced at Finn, who was somewhat passed out by now, and shook her head. Then she glanced at Quinn, who looked like she was suffering from some panic attack. Her plan was going smoothly. Now she just had to push a bit more and maybe the desired result would emerge.

"And you know it, don't you?" the Latina continued. "How long's it been since the last time – ten years? You know as well as I do that you can't escape your past. Even with that self-righteous bitch of a sister trying her best to cover for you, we both know that your problem won't go away. And of course, your problem is a _nightmare_. For me, well, it's a fucking dream come true."

_I have to get a grip. Ten years. It's been ten years. I'M in control. I won't become –_

Her inner thoughts were cut off when Santana charged at her again with vampiric speed. Quinn was pinned to the wall once more, struggling to break through. Santana was clearly still playing with humans and taking every opportunity to feed when it arose. She looked frightfully into Santana's eyes again. That innocence she once saw from 1854 had all, but vanished from her existence. Instead she saw the coldness, the manipulative monster that she had endured ever since.

Santana enjoyed the power that she had over Quinn. Becoming a vampire had been the best thing that could have ever happened to her. Not only was she free from the judgemental town of Lima, but she could pursue everything she dreamt of. It had taken her sometime after her transition to understand this, but once she had grasped the basics of being immortal, it hadn't been too hard to figure out. What she saw before her was everything she needed.

And then the Latina crashed her lips against the blonde's quivering figure.

Quinn had never felt so scared in her life. This wasn't what she expected her to do. She could feel Santana forcefully gaining entry into her mouth, her tongue now gripping her own and holding her into place. The Latina was enjoying tormenting her old friend, but had an ulterior motive, one that Quinn herself resented. Santana finally broke from Quinn to see her reaction. She had her eyes closed, breathless. Still shaking, not sure whether it was from the shock or the pleasure …

Finn had come around from his brief few moments of unconsciousness. He glanced at the two and his eyes widened. His hand traced where the Latina had bitten him. It was now gone. How could that have been possible? And why was she kissing Quinn like a long lost lover, finally reunited? Santana took note of the young boy, rolling her eyes. She let go of Quinn, who slid down the wall and tried to catch her breath back. She didn't notice the interaction of glances shared between her and the giant.

"What the… what's going on!?" he hissed. "You… I don't… Quinn… what?"

Santana grabbed his face, groaning at how tall he was and how long she had to stretch out. "I had fun with you tonight, Finnocence, but it's time for you to take a hike." Her eyes started to darken. "You were taking a walk in the woods thinking about your life, got lost and your phone was on vibrate. Now go home and forget this ever happened."

Finn's expression changed to a blank one. Without hesitation, he turned around and started walking away from the scene. Santana smirked. It was easy to Influence humans into doing what she wanted. The quarterback's mind was so innocent and pure; it didn't take much to sway him with her Power. Once he was out of sight, Santana turned back to Quinn. She was on the floor now, whimpering painfully. That could only mean one thing: the plan was working and it wouldn't be long now.

She returned to the blonde, bent down and held her arms down, straddling the blonde. Quinn looked like she was still in pain. Her eyes were still closed. Her breathing was fast. Santana revelled in the control she had over her once again. Then she started kissing the blonde's neck. Quinn gasped at the unwanted attention. This was madness.

"Come out to play, Lucy," Santana whispered quietly in her ear between kisses. "You've waited to escape for ten years and I've been busting my ass to find you."

That was the trigger Quinn needed.

Regaining control of herself, she threw Santana off her and she went crashing into the wall. The blonde rose to her feet, wiping the dirt and dust from her clothes. The Latina rose to her feet swiftly. Her vampiric face was beginning to show. Quinn stood her ground, refusing to allow hers to show. She looked back at Finn's blood, still wet and delicious on the floor. Unfortunately, this allowed Santana the opening to make the first move. She grabbed her by the throat and threw her against the same wall.

Quinn wasn't about to go down with a fight, however. Although she once drank animal blood, her strength and Power had increased significantly since discovering she could sustain human blood in bags that Nikolas supplied her with directly from hospitals. It was enough to ensure that they wouldn't be missing much, but also wouldn't notice the missing ones. Drinking fresh from the neck was the way of most vampires. However, the blonde had to ensure she didn't drink as much blood as the regular vampire. Drinking more than she should was usually the red button that would cause her to go off the rails and become someone else…

"Get over it, San! She's not coming back!" snarled Quinn.

She rushed at the Latina and started using her knowledge of martial arts. The two clashed, coming to deadly blows. Santana was strong, but had always underestimated Quinn's speed. The blonde had always been the fastest of the two when they were racing as humans, so it was only natural that was passed on in their undead lives. Santana had always relied on brute strength, especially from her transition; her quick temper often led her astray. The polar opposite, Quinn used her quick-thinking to her advantage and strategized. Currently, she was holding her former friend's arms and using every ounce in her strength to keep her away.

Finally, Santana's vampiric face emerged. There was no emotion expressed upon it, except for rage. Briefly caught off guard, Quinn was thrown across the forest and into a tree. She felt her spine snap and the pain for a few moments before it healed itself. As she picked herself up from the floor, Quinn looked up to see Santana sitting up in the next tree. Her monstrous look had vanished, but the sinister side had not gone away just yet. She jumped down and walked up to her slowly. Quinn readied herself.

The Latina threw her hands up in the air. "I don't want to break your pretty face more than I want to," she admitted. "So I'll back off for now, for Lucy's sake."

"She's not coming back!" snarled the blonde.

"Oh, but I'm _counting_ on it. You see, you don't get to say when or where Lucy decides to have a session. I tried tonight and I can see you've got shit together, Fabray. But next time –"

"There won't be a next time!"

"There will be so long as I'm around."

"You're not leaving?"

"I want to see what entices you to live the human life," said Santana and rolled her eyes as if it was a fading trend. "Your lovestruck sister, I get it. She wants a business, maybe even kids. Shame that she never got what she wanted with Robert."

"I see what you're doing," Quinn sighed sadly. "You're trying to get me angry and emotional at the same time, hoping that she'll come out." She walked up to her rival and stopped when she was inches away from her face. The sound of Santana's increased heartbeat all, but filled her ears. "It's been ten years since you last saw her, _ten years_. I'm finally in control and nothing you do here is going to bring her out." She scoffed, amused with the idea of her dark side emerging. "I don't know what Lucy ever saw in you. You're a spiteful, twisted monster."

Then she turned away from the Latina, smiling slightly at the victorious moment. As Santana started cursing under her breath, Quinn wanted to relish in this for now. She had a sneaky suspicion that she'd see her in school the following day. Her former friend had a habit of making her life miserable every time Lucy went back in her shell. It had been a regular occurrence since the day Lucy made the decision to turn her into a vampire. And as much as she denied it, that very memory haunted Quinn.

She pushed it to the back of her mind and carried on walking home. There weren't many people out in the street by now and wouldn't be judging her messy appearance from the recent fight. Brawling in a forest wasn't her idea of a Monday night.

* * *

><p>When she reached the new Fabray residence, Quinn sighed.<p>

She missed the idea of her old home, the mansion. Back in the 1800's, back in her childhood. This house was plain as anything, Frannie was literal when she said they had to blend in and so this meant no extravagant spending on decorating their new house. As she entered the house, she was hit with the luscious scent of flowers. Again, this was Frannie.

"_If anyone ever comes to our home, then we have to make it welcoming,"_ the older Fabray had said.

That was fair, but Quinn found that she was lonely and tired of living the immortal life. Suddenly feeling broody, she dashed upstairs to her bedroom at vampire speed, dumped her schoolbag by the door and walked over to her dressing room. Her hair was a little messy, that was for sure. Any injuries sustained to her face had completely healed by now. It was sometimes difficult to stare into the face of perfection, or at least that's what everyone called her. She sat down, sighed and thought about what she had given up since 1854. Her hand slipped to the drawer to her right and pulled out an old picture.

Her fingers traced the redheaded beauty staring back at her.

Quinn closed her eyes, but a single teardrop did not fall. Thinking of the past only reminded her of the one thing she had done right – meeting Anna. Her red hair fell in waves down to her shoulders, but the one feature that the vampire remembered her for was those light blue eyes that saw into her soul. Anna had been so humble and devoted as a young girl that tripped into her life like a rock.

_Not now,_ she thought. _I haven't thought about her for twenty years._

The blaring of her cell phone brought Quinn away from the memories of the past and back into the present. She quickly discarded the photo back into the drawer and picked it up without so much as looking at the caller ID.

"H – Hello?"

"_Quinn? Is this really you?"_

Rachel.

In that instant, Quinn instantly felt at ease. The pains of dealing with Santana and losing Anna were gone in a flash. Although the feeling had never been lost, the attraction to the diva was restored fully at hearing her voice. She fought hard to control what she had to say next.

"It's m-me," she said shakily. _I've always been here, right before your birth. Waiting, hoping…_

"_Are you ok?"_ she asked worriedly. _"I don't mean to be contradictory or condescending, but you sound like you've just had a heart attack and I don't want to be calling out the emergency services for such a –"_

"I just… jumped when you called me," Quinn said quickly. "I was in the middle of –" She glanced at her schoolbag. "– Reading _Twelfth Night_. I, uh, I was really into my book." That sounded lame.

However, Rachel just chuckled. _"Anyway, you wanted me to call you in an hour, right? I know that it's been approximately fifty-three minutes since our last social meeting, but I was about to go to sleep and wanted to make sure you got home safely. I'm sure that Brittany was more concerned about playing with Lord Tubbington and last I saw, Puck was hitting on a waitress that worked at your sister's restaurant."_

Although falling in love with the sound of the girl's voice, Quinn deliberately held herself back from mentioning Finn. Hopefully, the quarterback had found his way back home. Her Influence may not have been as strong as Santana's, but she could've convinced him, anyway. Speaking of which, why had Santana gone so easy on him and not used him to expose her? Was that not her style anymore? That tactic had been what led to Emilio dying in Spain back in 1902. She was still sore about his death, although her old feelings for him had all but disappeared. There was the loss of an innocent life. Despite vampire hunters delivering the final blow, Santana had instigated it.

Hearing Rachel gush on about the glee club was interesting to say the least. She talked on for an hour about how they had planned a performance in the quad the following day. Quinn was looking forward to it. Despite not liking the idea of seeing everyone else possibly taking the same attention as the diva, she still wanted to see Rachel in clothes that were as hip hop as Jay-Z. Before long, Rachel was lamenting over sleeping later than usual, and yet was enthused by talking openly about anything and everything with her new friend.

"_I want to see what entices you to live the human life."_

Well, Quinn would let Santana see exactly what it was. There had been many reasons to embrace it, but Rachel had turned out to be the main reason today. She couldn't suppress the smile from her face, barely moments from finishing her phone conversation. Knowing Frannie would be fine even with a rampant Latina stalking the streets of Lima, Quinn changed and went to sleep in her new bed. As she slept, she dreamt of Rachel for the first time…

* * *

><p><em>The doors of McKinley High School embraced the vampiric Quinn Fabray more than she'd expected. They were literally opening up for her. Instead of questioning it, she strode right through them and took in the scene of a busy morning of the hallway. It was littered with students going about their daily business at their lockers, walking to class and talking to each other. Some of them even nodded and said hi to her. Was this a taste of paradise? All she'd ever wanted was to be accepted.<em>

_At the end of the hallway was Rachel at her locker. Finn was behind her, although Quinn could only see his back at this point. The diva had that award-winning smile. Paradise might have been far away, as the blonde only knew what was happening at this point. She lowered her face, sighed and turned to walk out the same way she came in._

"_Hey, Quinn!"_

_Strangely enough, the voice belonged to the quarterback. She turned back around to find he was walking towards her. When he was close enough, he gave her a hug. Quinn felt confused in this sudden, but familiar warmth. He let go of her after a few seconds and wore his trademark goofy smile that could charm any – well, except her and Santana – girl._

"_Um, Finn?"_

"_Make sure that you ask for the vegan menu at Breadstix. I know you want to take her to La Capri, but I think she's expecting that. Surprise her; take a picture of her face!"_

_He patted her on the shoulder before joining Puck at his locker. Quinn shrugged off whatever weird feeling she had since walking through and looked at Rachel. She was looking at her like she was falling in love for the first time. The blonde felt her heart quicken and was frozen by it. The diva then smiled sheepishly and walked towards her, soon breaking into a jog. Once she was close enough, she threw her arms around her neck and pushed her against a locker. A nerd with glasses and an afro raised his hands, claiming no responsibility for touching either of them._

"_I did nothing!" he protested._

"_It's rude to stare, Jewfro!" Puck yelled._

_Jacob Ben Israel went hurrying down the hallway and out of view._

_Once he was gone, Rachel crashed her lips against Quinn's. The blonde was startled at first, although she had craved this so much in just the space of a day. But then she settled into the warmth of her touch and responded. She allowed Rachel access into her mouth and it wasn't long before the two started a battle of dominance with their tongues. However, Rachel was winning this round and Quinn found herself surprised. The diva was supposed to be innocent – who taught her such devilish tactics?_

_Rachel broke off from the kiss. Quinn was left breathless, craving for more._

"_You're slacking, but you taught me well," she whispered wickedly into her ear._

_Was this really a dream? Finn looked like he hadn't even dated Rachel, everyone was accepting Quinn for who she was and the best of all, Rachel was lighting her body on fire. Quinn felt Rachel take her hand and dragged her into the auditorium. They hurried onto the stage and then stopped. Quinn tucked a strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear and stared at her like she was flawless._

"_You are so beautiful," she simply said._

_Rachel captured Quinn by the lips again. She was caught off guard again and this time, she went tumbling to the ground. The diva was dragged down with her. Quinn didn't feel much pain and realised that she was still immortal. Did Rachel know? She was about to find out, as she was now being straddled by the diva and kissed on her neck. Quinn didn't realise how passionate the future Broadway star could be. Her every desire was coming true and now there was just one more…_

"_Wait, are we skipping class?" she whispered breathlessly._

"_We're skipping the rest of our mortal lives," moaned Rachel, as she was now onto the other side of her neck. "I want to be with you forever. I don't want to wait any longer." She then positioned her face, so that was she barely inches away from Quinn's lips. "I want you to turn me."_

_But that wasn't the desire she was looking for._

"_What?"_

"_We've discussed it a thousand times, Quinn. You wanted to wait until we were the same age, physically speaking. But I am now. It's been a month since my eighteenth birthday. It's a new year and you said that you'd be willing to listen once we got through last Christmas. I've proven that I'm more than enough for you, haven't I?"_

_She grabbed Quinn's face and studied it._

"_I want to be with you forever."_

_Quinn closed her eyes, knowing that this was just one of TWO desires she wanted from Rachel. This would hardly qualify for first choice, however. When she opened her eyes, she now saw that Santana was straddling her instead of the diva. Quinn tried to escape, but now saw that chains were tying her hands and feet to the auditorium floor._

"_Did you really think that the dwarf will ever want you like that?" scoffed the Latina. Although Quinn's attempts to escape were futile, Santana stroked her face. The blonde shuddered at her touch. "I've never seen you like this before. You're practically an open book now, whereas you used to be a complete mystery. But fear not, my darling Lucy, I'll free you from this wretched devil."_

* * *

><p>Quinn jolted awake and slammed Santana into the wall by the throat. The time was now 3am, as she saw from the alarm clock. Santana laughed manically, as Frannie sped into the bedroom and was appalled by what she saw. The Latina noticed the older Fabray and rolled her eyes.<p>

"Nice to see you too, _Francesca_," quipped Santana.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" hissed Frannie.

"I was hoping she'd stop pestering us and find somewhere new to terrorise," reasoned Quinn.

"Well, she's lucky Nikolas isn't here. He'd have far worse planned."

"Planned than what?" questioned Santana.

But before Quinn had the chance to react, Frannie dashed forward and broke the hold her sister had over the Latina. She grabbed her and snapped her neck. Santana slumped to the floor, unconscious. Quinn wasn't impressed with her sister's antics, but was relieved nevertheless. Ten minutes later, they were in Frannie's car dropping her unconscious body just inside the apartment she was staying at (Quinn had found the address in Santana's purse). The two vampires sped back to the car before anyone could notice and drove off into the night.

"This isn't good," said Frannie, never taking her eyes off the road since putting the keys into the ignition.

"_She's_ the one terrorising _me_!" protested Quinn and threw her head back, frustrated. "I have three quiet months without her stalking us and then the first chance she gets, not only does she try to use Finn to get me back on drinking blood fresh from the neck but tries to charm Lucy to returning by invading my dreams!" At this point, she realised she was ranting Rachel Berry style.

"And what about the quarterback, is he ok?"

"How do you know who he is?"

"That small girl you wanted to make your dinner tonight at the restaurant wouldn't stop talking about him."

So that answered the question. Quinn should have known Frannie would be eavesdropping into conversations not only for her personal interests, but to look out for the both of them.

"She got into your head. How again?"

"I don't know," admitted Quinn. "I mean, there's the possibility of her using the sire bond –"

"Santana might always feel the strain of the sire bond, but it's not something you feel constantly because you weren't the one who turned her," interrupted Frannie. She gave her sister a grave look. "Lucy did that." Then she turned her attention back onto the road.

Quinn thought about it for a few moments. She thought about Santana's tactics – the verbal insults, the touching, the temptation to make her feed again, the fighting and now invading her dreams.

"She's playing mind games," she realised. "Sorry if this is really uncomfortable for you, but she really tried everything to bring Lucy back – kissing, the touchy-feely stuff. She's clever; she knows she can't bring her around with the physical stuff like last time. Now she's using her Power to get in my head." The thought of this made Quinn shudder. "How much longer until Nikolas returns?"

"I'm calling him first thing in the morning. If he knows Santana's around, then he'll be having more than just words with her."

Quinn shuddered, although not like the other times like she had done lately. Nikolas was a lot older than anyone could imagine. He was very powerful within the vampiric world and had to keep Santana away from her a lot over the past century and a half. He knew that the Latina would continue to plot and try to get Lucy back. Unfortunately, his ill-timed "business meeting" away from the Fabray sisters couldn't have happened at a worse occasion.

When they returned home, Frannie took the keys out and looked at her little sister. She was sat staring into space, frozen. She did not envy Quinn, but sympathised with her instead. Receiving the unwanted attention from Lucy's sire was something the younger Fabray had never gotten used to. Instead of crying and becoming emotional, Quinn wore a mask of invulnerability; no one could hurt her that way. She concealed the vast majority of her feelings, holding them in until she was alone and let them burst. Frannie often wished her sister could be more honest, despite being so close already. But over a hundred and fifty years together would do that…

Eventually, the older Fabray relented and left the car. Quinn did not hesitate and followed her.

Once inside the house, the sisters headed straight for the kitchen. As Frannie made coffee, Quinn stared off into space. Although thinking of Rachel before during their phone call had been a relief, all her previous thoughts returned to their rightful places in her mind. Frannie could tell Quinn was dwelling on the past, as she recognised the symptoms. Losing all sense of the present world and staring into the distance would do that. She handed her sister a coffee and took a large gulp of hers.

"We can't let her win," she said. That caught her sister's attention. "This is just the beginning."

"Of Lucy?" Quinn dared to ask.

"Nik will drive her away, I promise," whispered Frannie and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>1854<strong>

_The thrill of becoming a new vampire had all, but taken over Quinn. She found herself now free to go wherever and whenever she pleased. Having bonded with Frannie on the island of Capri, she had taken the time to return home with what she had learned about her Italian heritage on her mother's side of the family. One day, she'd promised herself to learn Italian. Yes, that would be the perfect way to remember Judy Fabray. The thought of the day she died still sent shivers down her spine._

_Slowly, but surely, the carriage she was sat in came to a halt. Were they here already?_

_Quinn glanced at her present company, a wealthy young man whose neck was dripping with blood. He was barely conscious. She remembered him as a vile monster that preyed upon women, who didn't realise she knew and was onto his crimes. She saw his horrified expression when he realised she was glancing at him._

"_You seem rather pale, Mr Logan Humphrey," she smiled devilishly._

_He turned away from her. She scoffed, unpleased he'd wasted the opportunity to take in her glorious sight as the final view he'd have. But fair enough, it would suit him well to see the back of the carriage instead. Quinn heard the door open and the gentleman that opened it merely looked at Logan before redirecting his attention to her. He smiled pleasantly. Quinn was satisfied her Influence was still working on humans. He took her hand and escorted her onto the ground._

_Lima hadn't changed since the day she left. Rumours had been rife that she had been killed the day she was changed. This was partially true. She remembered the brutal snapping of her neck by her lover, Anna. It was a desperate plea to save her from the vampire hunters. Once Quinn had awoken, her lust for blood had consumed her and all the inexperienced hunters were slaughtered like lambs. It was difficult coming back home, but it was something she had to do._

_She grasped the red crystal around her neck and sighed. Anna still lingered in her heart even now._

"_Miss Fabray, will we be expecting Francesca?" asked the gentleman._

"_No, my sister is still away understanding true love," replied Quinn with a genuine smile of adoration. That was true; Frannie was back on the island getting to know Nikolas. In the meantime, she returned here to give her sister sometime away from each other. "But I understand you received my letter, Edward?"_

_Edward nodded. "All the preparations have been made. There are no signs of hunters lingering in this town. If there are more, then they will have moved on. Upon your command from last we saw one another, I ensured that the townspeople rose to either butcher or send them away."_

_Her smile turned into a smirk. "Excellent work. I assume all the preparations are complete?"_

"_Yes, my lady," he nodded. "Without Luis and Maribel, Santana has been worsening. Without you, your sister or any of your family, she has often spoken of taking her own life. I hope you're going to save her, Miss Fabray."_

_Although he'd only spoken briefly of Santana, Quinn already felt guilty. Fleeing when she'd transformed felt like the easy way out. Handling her bloodlust was not easy. When she'd considered taking Santana's own blood, the line had been drawn. Quinn left her best friend to believe she had died or gone missing and departed for Capri with Frannie. But now that she was back several weeks later, those emotions of culpability returned._

_As Edward escorted her to the Lopez residence – a property smaller than hers, but still bigger than the average of one found in Lima – Quinn knew that she was to blame for everything. Thankfully, she didn't feel any worse since the streets were practically empty. Since the night of the hunters' murder, the sheriff had issued a curfew. In this case, she felt grateful that there wasn't anyone around to question where she had been when there were more important matters at hand._

_When she eventually reached her destination, Quinn faltered._

_Lying on her deathbed was one Santana Lopez. Her skin was paler than usual, her entire body was sweating, her heartbeat was steady and slow, and her eyes were almost lifeless, begging for a quick painless death. Edward took a seat; he was almost as guilty for seeing her in this tragic state._

"_Miss Lopez pleaded for mercy just days after you left," he explained. "However, her parents soon became ill and she did all that she could for them. Unfortunately, her father was the first to perish. The entire town was saddened by his passing; he had been a good doctor for most of his life, despite hailing from a place they didn't know. Maribel was a fighter, but stopped once her daughter told her to let go and be with Luis. Soon enough, Santana herself developed the same symptoms: the lack of appetite, sweating of the body, weakness… knowing your secret, I had to write to you. I –"_

"_I understand," Quinn cut in. She never took her eyes off her best friend when speaking. Her attention had been solely on the frail Latina that now lay in front of her. Santana looked so delirious that she had not registered the two of them in the same room. "You are dismissed, Edward. I can do the rest."_

_Edward rose to his feet, as if he was about to protest. However, he saw Quinn's brave and determined hazel eyes staring back at him. There was fierceness about them, something he never personally witnessed in her human life. He hesitated, but nodded and left the room. Once alone, Quinn sat next to Santana and grabbed her hand._

"_I'm sorry, San," she whispered and bowed her head. "I'm sorry that I left you here to fend for yourself when your parents passed. Everything that's happened here ever since that night has been my entire fault. I should've stayed and supported you. Luis and Maribel didn't deserve their deaths. You don't deserve _this _right now."_

_The longer she held Santana's hand, the more Quinn felt her heartbeat go faster. She let go of her friend's house without meaning to, rose to her feet and held her head. Slowly, but surely, she began to feel herself losing consciousness – and control of her own body. Hanging on as best as she could, she watched as her entire body began to move on its own. If she could've screamed, she surely would._

_Now a prisoner in her own body, Quinn was only forced to watch the events unfold before her eyes._

_Santana opened her eyes fully this time, glancing up at her best friend. She didn't believe she was there, so she closed her eyes and opened them again to dispel any kind of dream. But no, Quinn Fabray – _her _Quinn Fabray – was standing right there. She was different somehow. Stronger. Fiercer. Confident. Flawless. Immortalised._

_The Latina tried to sit up, but saw her friend shaking her head. When she lay back again, Quinn stroked her hair and smiled wickedly. This wasn't her friend. Something was very wrong here. But no matter how much she could've tried, no one would hear her scream. She had to stay on her bed and watch, as her face transformed into that of a monster. Quinn's eyes darkened, her iris turning red and sclera becoming darker than her best friend's hair._

_She bent down to a frightened Santana, who became frozen to the spot._

"_It'll only hurt for a moment," she muttered._

"_Who are you?" whispered Santana, closing her eyes._

"_I'm the demon that you're going to love for the rest of eternity," replied the monster._

_Quinn herself couldn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Both she and Santana were powerless to prevent what would happen next. This certainly hadn't been Quinn's plan. She had intended to turn Santana to save her, but not like this._

"_I'm Lucy."_

_With that said, Quinn's dark side bit into Santana's neck. She used Quinn's right hand to muffle the scream coming from the Latina's mouth. When she had enough blood, although she would have drained the girl had she not been turning her, Lucy licked her lips and bit into her wrist. She shoved her bleeding wrist into Santana's mouth. She tried to scream again, but the deadly combination of her body's weakness and Lucy's deadly strength overwhelmed her. When she lifted her wrist back, it healed and Santana finally had the chance to breathe._

_Before she knew it, the Latina was beginning to feel the effects of the blood and was finally starting to regain her strength. Lucy rose to her feet and observed the piece of art she had created. Meanwhile, Santana felt her neck. It was completely healed. Her disease had all, but faded as well. Was Lucy an angel – or the devil?_

"_I – I don't know what to say, L – Lucy," she stammered, as she sat up and used the wall to attempt to stand. It was like a rediscovery. "I heard about the hunters, b-but –"_

"_I said it would only hurt for a moment," Lucy cut in and cocked her head to the side, as if she were eyeing the Latina up and down. "But I lied. This is going to hurt a lot more."_

_Not leaving Santana any chance to say anymore as a human, Lucy rushed at her and snapped her neck. She fell to the floor, her confused eyes staring up at the ceiling. Quinn had watched the whole thing, still a prisoner inside her own body. She tried as hard as she could to attempt control over her body, but it was no use. It seemed as though Lucy was a permanent fixture of her immortal life, no matter what she did._

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it with how Santana was turned. It's going to be a while yet until we learn how Quinn was turned because that's a very complicated story itself! Anna will also be portrayed by a redheaded Natalie Dormer, British accent in tow. Please review, I was really overwhelmed with the reaction to the last chapter and do enjoy reading your lovely comments!<br>**


	4. What You Love the Most

**Apologies for the delay! I've been struggling creatively lately, concerning how to end this chapter. It went through several rewrites and eventually got there in the end. As previously teased, we saw how Santana was turned. In this chapter, we'll learn more about Anna, Santana continues to torment Quinn, Quinn officially auditions for the glee club and a twist of events may possibly bring Faberry closer together. Thanks for all the continued reviews, favourites, alerts etc. I hope you enjoy reading the chapter as much as I did writing it!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

**What You Love the Most**

The next day, Quinn woke up feeling even tenser than ever before.

Her late night encounter with Santana had left a bitter taste in her mouth. Glancing at her reflection in the mirror on the dressing table, she saw anxiety and stress staring right back. Although she was late judging by her alarm clock, this fact did not deter her. If need be, she could just get ready at vampire speed. Lazily rising to her feet, Quinn grabbed a blood bag from the drawer and drank on it, as she also picked out the picture of Anna. She didn't know why she still clung onto the picture, despite telling herself constantly that she had moved on from the unfortunate tragedy.

Perhaps seeing Santana again had brought the memory of her former love. Her eyes lingered over the redheaded beauty for a few more seconds before she put the photo back where it belonged. Not even Frannie knew that she had this. There was no telling what her older sister would do if she discovered it amongst her possessions. Once she had finished the blood bag, she discarded it and got ready for school. If anything, Quinn was never tardy.

Having showered, she picked out a black cardigan and red dress. Her blonde hair was also a little wavier than yesterday.

As she went downstairs and made her way into the kitchen, she was met by the calm Frannie who happened to be making coffee. Quinn wordlessly and gratefully accepted the cup she was being given. She sat down at the counter and watched her sister go through some documents – probably related to La Capri. After a few more moments of silence, she couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm still me," Quinn said, almost slamming her coffee down after the final sip.

"I _know_ that," replied Frannie, gritting her teeth. It was clear she was just as edgy.

"Then why aren't you saying anything?"

"It's like I said – Nikolas will resolve the matter when he returns."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"I tried, but it went straight to voicemail. He's on the verge of making progress on this grand discovery in China. As much as I loathe Santana and her obsession over… _Lucy_, I think we really need to sit tight for now."

Quinn opened her mouth to protest, but almost immediately stopped herself. Nikolas' expeditions were always important, especially when one as personal as this. If he found anything, then they'd be one step closer to solving all their current problems – and not just the whole thing with Lucy thing, either. However, that particular matter was just as old as Nikolas himself. She decided to drop the matter and face Santana like a grownup.

* * *

><p>Instead of waiting for Frannie to take her to school again, Quinn had decided that fresh air would do her some good. It may not have been advisory from last night's deadly encounter, but she realised that she needed to stop being so dependent on her older sister. The young woman had enough to contend with now that she had her own business and maintaining their social reputation in this forsaken town. She could have scoffed at the reputation part. If people truly knew who they really were, then they would be treating her like royalty just as the family had been in the good old days.<p>

As she continued to walk down the street, the young blonde vampire took in the scenes that she saw: a husband leaving his wife due to her years-long affair, a pair of skaters doing battle with one another over their boarding skills, a little girl skipping to school with her friends – the list went on. Although she'd previously thought that humans had their lives easy, perhaps she was wrong. It had certainly been too long since Quinn remembered the daily toll of it. But times were different back then and there were so many sacrifices to be made …

Suddenly, a honking noise brought Quinn out of her daze.

She turned around to see one Finn Hudson driving his red Ford Ranger pickup truck. He had stopped, wearing that trademark goofy smile that captivated Rachel. Quinn remembered how jealous she felt last night and Santana's words rang in her mind. Despite how tempting it was to Influence him into breaking up with the girl she was falling in love with, she had morals. So she bit her tongue.

"You want a ride?" he asked.

"I'm ok, thanks," she smiled politely. "I walk to school. I like the fresh air."

"I know that I'm early or whatever because I have glee club before school starts, but you're cool in Rachel's books," Finn continued to say. Was he ignoring her purposely, being polite back, or was it both? "She wanted you to come join the meeting yesterday, so maybe you could now? I mean, you're the first girl in a while that's been awesome to her and hasn't pushed her away."

Upon realising she actually liked the diva, Quinn had wanted to be distant and take it slow. She wanted to gain the girl's friendship. However, invading in on the glee club sounded like a very bad idea. She was only beginning to get used to the idea of being around that scent. It still drove her crazy, but something inside was taming her bloodlust. Although she tried to think of excuses to stay away, Brittany _had_ offered her the chance to come and see what it was all about. This was probably going to be the best chance she had.

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged her shoulders, defeated.

She opened the door on the passenger side and stepped inside. It smelled of a typical teenage boy's vehicle. The first thing she noticed was the scrunched piece of food paper on the floor. Finn picked up on this sooner rather than later and put it in the glove compartment. He smiled sheepishly.

"I had a breakfast burrito," he explained. "Woke up a little late for breakfast."

Quinn smiled back. _I guess that makes two of us if you take the 'human' in me into account…_

As they took off on the open road, Finn started humming to the radio that was quietened down.

"You didn't have to keep it down on my account," said Quinn, still smiling. She wasn't sure by now if it was fake or genuine.

"Oh, really? I wasn't sure if you'd be into this kinda music," admitted Finn. He turned up the radio. "You don't mind if I take the lead on this one?"

The blonde shook her head encouragingly. By now, she was beginning to see how Rachel liked this gentle giant. Considering how the two were different from one another, she couldn't see how they could love each other, however. It was the kind of love she found awkward and incompatible. That was her honest opinion, even without taking her own feelings into account. Finn tapped on the steering wheel, as he began to sing the upbeat song.

_We built this city  
>We built this city on rock and roll<br>Built this city  
>We built this city on rock and roll<em>

Quinn noted he had a great voice suited for this genre of music. Even though he hadn't sang much at this point, it was easy to see how he was appointed as the male lead. Not only was he good-looking, but was charming and had the powerhouse of a voice to back it up. Finn looked like he was having a good time, as he was really into the song.

_Say you don't know me or recognize my face  
>Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place<br>Knee deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight  
>Too many runaways eating up the night<br>_

_Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio  
>Don't you remember?<br>We built this city  
>We built this city on rock and roll<em>

Finn kept thumping his hands on the steering wheel to the rhythm of the beat. Quinn smiled, now getting into the song as well. Although she didn't have access to this music back in the day, it was still energetic and a delight to hear.

_We built this city  
>We built this city on rock and roll<br>Built this city  
>We built this city on rock and roll<em>

He made a turn on the road and stopped singing, allowing the song itself to continue without his input. He noticed the way Quinn was looking at him and that lopsided smile appeared.

"You're lucky. I used to just sing in the shower before I joined glee."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at school, all eyes were on Quinn again – but this time, due to who she had arrived with. She didn't care, as she was about to make it clear soon enough that no guy on this school – heck, even on the <em>planet<em> – didn't stand a chance with her. Unfortunately, the girl who had the key to her heart probably wouldn't ever leave him. Finn locked his truck and walked into the school with her. He wasn't saying too much, probably because he didn't know how to act around her. Maybe he thought she was beautiful, too. It would be flattering, but unnecessary.

Finn led her to the choir room, where she looked upon the glee club for the first time.

The first person she took note of was Tina Cohen-Chang. An original member of the club, she had faked a stutter during their previous year and was now dating Mike Chang. She'd dated Artie Abrams before the summer, but had grown tired of his lack of attention and fell in love with Mike – and his abs. She was a Goth, wearing darker clothes, her black hair with blue streaks fell to her chest and her Asian brown eyes were almost as hopeful as Rachel's.

On her right was the aforementioned Mike Chang, who wasn't related to his new girlfriend in any way. He was an excellent dancer, frequently taking the main sequences with Brittany, and a football player on the team. Wearing casual clothes of a shirt and pants, his dark hair was spiked up and his eyes were currently gazing into Tina's.

Looking scornfully at the couple was wheelchair-bound Artie Abrams. Despite his limited physical capabilities, Artie had a strong singing voice that almost matched Finn's. His smile, slick brown hair, blue eyes, glasses and boyish charm may as well have typecast him as being in a boy band. There was something awfully nerdy about him, which was quite cute.

Sat at the back was Puck. Although Quinn had met him, she learned some more from Finn. He was obviously Jewish, but would sleep with any woman since he was a womaniser. The self-proclaimed badass had a dark brown Mohawk, devilish hazel eyes and looked ready to use his one-liners on any interested girl.

Currently combing his hair was Kurt Hummel. Openly gay, Quinn felt relieved to have someone she would at least relate to in the club. His brown hair was brushed to the side, his blue eyes were ready for expression and his sense of fashion was second to none. The boy was tall for his age and towered over most of the club.

On Kurt's left was Mercedes Jones. As another diva besides Rachel and Kurt, she wore one of the biggest smiles in the room. Her smiles could have matched Rachel's. She had black hair, welcoming dark brown eyes and her sense of fashion was nearly up there with Kurt. She talked animatedly to the boy about the solos for this year.

From the back and sat next to Puck was Brittany. She waved animatedly at Quinn, actively encouraging her to sit with them. Her baby-like smiling face, long blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes were inviting to anyone. From what everyone said about her, Brittany was one of the more lovable and kind members of the glee club.

Having taken everyone in, Quinn didn't hesitate and went to sit next to Brittany. She rolled her eyes playfully when Puck started ogling her. She expected she'd be getting this treatment until he discovered her gender preference. The entire club watched the way she flawlessly strut into the room like a Greek goddess and talk to Brittany like they had been friends for several years.

Pleased that she was beginning to fit in already, Finn took a seat at the front with Artie.

Moments later, Rachel made her dramatic entrance into the choir room. Just as she was about to launch into a diva rant, her eyes met Quinn's and she wordlessly said hi. Quinn did the same, trying her best not to drool over the brunette. Seconds after the exchange, Rachel recomposed herself.

"Did everyone pick up their outfits for today?" she asked.

"Chill out, Berry, we're gonna be looking smoking hot," said Puck, eyeing her up.

"What's the point? We're at the bottom of the scrapheap again!" moaned Tina.

"But we can't just let those ignorant haters get to us," Mercedes pointed out.

"So who's the new girl?" Artie dared to ask.

Finn rose to his feet and stood next to Rachel. "That's a good question, Artie," he said. "This is Quinn. Some of you may have seen her around school yesterday; she's obviously new and was sorta interested in the glee club when Rachel pitched it to her."

"Well, whatever you may think of the glee club, I have to admit that red dress is looking amazing on you," said Kurt, glancing at the vampire. "We could need another beautiful face dazzling the judges."

Rachel scowled. There was still some bad blood between them from the previous year. Mercedes chuckled lightly. Quinn didn't like the way the two were ganging up on her.

"Come on, guys!" Finn said, clapping his hands together to dispel the sudden chatter amongst the members. It didn't take them long enough to pay attention. Quinn smiled; he really was a natural leader. "I promised Mr Schue that we'd make it work this year and I wanna start that right now. We need to get new members and this performance is going to make them realise we're really cool."

At the mention of their fearless leader, Will Schuester walked through into the choir room. Finn and Rachel sat down at the front. Quinn glanced at the Spanish teacher she had briefly interacted with yesterday. His dark blonde curly hair was an overwhelming feature; he also had green determined eyes and seemed to be obsessed about vests. He instantly took note of Quinn among everyone.

"I see we have a new member!" he exclaimed.

"I'm just sitting in to see what this is really about," Quinn said quickly.

"Can you sing?"

That was a hard question. In her younger days, it was true that Quinn Fabray often sang. Before being changed, she often sang to her older sister at night to comfort her from Robert's infidelity. Even as an immortal, she still found the time to sing some of the latest songs on the radio. However, it had been a long time since she sang publicly. The answer rang yes, but it was a case of whether she'd be able to do it in front of everyone.

She nodded and then felt Brittany patting her lap. The Cheerio was giving her a moving smile.

"Would you like to do an impromptu performance for us this morning?" asked Will.

Refusing now would be like throwing herself to the lions and being torn apart. A Fabray never backed down from a challenge. Singing in front of everyone here would be nerve-wracking, but she wanted to be closer to Rachel. The diva looked on curiously, as the blonde took the centre stage. She had a quiet word with the pianist, whose name she learned was Brad, and then turned back to face her audience.

_Making my way downtown  
>Walking fast<br>Faces pass  
>And I'm home bound<em>

As soon as she opened her mouth to sing the first few lines, the entire club was taking note. Will himself, who had sat to the side, looked impressed with her soft voice. Maybe this was the edge he needed to win over some of the judges in the competitions. Quinn heard the sound of the piano playing and continued singing.

_Staring blankly ahead  
>Just making my way<br>Making a way through the crowd_

_And I need you  
>And I miss you<br>And now I wonder_

The song suited her voice, but it was more than just picking one for that sole reason. Quinn thought of Anna the entire time, as she became lost in the music and lyrics. Although her heart was now set on Rachel, this had become some sort of tribute to her lost and fallen love. She remembered the last time Anna had held her, the combination of love and fear in those strong arms. The redhead did what had to be done. She had to kill Quinn, vampire blood in her bloodstream, and draw the hunters away. But no matter how many times she told herself this, Quinn still didn't believe what she was telling herself. She closed her eyes, willing the pain away.

_If I could fall  
>Into the sky<br>Do you think time  
>Would pass me by<br>_'_Cause you know I'd walk  
>A thousand miles<br>If I could  
>Just see you<br>Tonight_

_If I could  
>Just see you<br>If I could  
>Just hold you<br>Tonight_

As the final chords of the piano played, Quinn opened her eyes to applause. It had been incredibly difficult to open up her heart, but the thunderous handclapping made the pain easier. Rachel was the only one not clapping; she looked shell-shocked that the girl had the voice to back up the brains and beauty. The blonde made a low bow before turning to Will, who had just risen to his feet with his own clapping.

"That was brilliant," he said. "It's a nine. We can aim for a ten, but it's a great start."

"Pretty sure he said the same about Don't Stop Believin'," muttered Finn.

"You guys know about passion and that just then was it," continued Will. "We need that in our message to recruit people for our club. Show everyone the passion and pain you put into your performances. Then they can see how serious we take ourselves. We're not just a glee club, we're family."

Quinn found the Spanish teacher's speech to be motivational, but didn't particularly enjoy being part of it. As the bell rang, she grabbed her bag and walked with Brittany to their lockers. As she started going through her books for the day, Quinn felt smug right now. She was almost certain Rachel was stunned by the performance this morning. Leaving a lasting impression on the brunette was one of the first things she wanted to do to gain her friendship. Slowly, but surely, maybe the diva would see just who she really belonged with…

"So I see you're failing to take my advice."

Instead of shuddering, Quinn was annoyed and slightly bored with the tone of Santana's voice. The blonde slammed her locker shut and glared coldly at her. Santana pretended to look innocent, as she held her schoolbooks.

"You know, the whole schoolgirl look is outdated on you," she remarked and started walking down the hallway without Brittany.

"Right back at cha, Q," snarled the Latina, making haste and following her. "By the way, _great_ performance this morning. You're going to fit in just amazingly with your merry band of misfits."

Quinn scoffed. Did she ever give up with the same recycled insults?

"At least I see you're being civil for once," noted Santana. "We haven't had a real conversation like this since, well, the sixties? I mean, I'm pretty sure it didn't count since we were totally hippies marching against war –"

Quinn stopped outside homeroom. "Did you want something? If you haven't noticed, I'm incredibly busy with this thing called a 'human life' you despise."

"You mean something besides Lucy?" she snorted. "Strangely enough, I do. Since my girl isn't going to be coming out anytime soon, I want to see what this 'human life' has in store for me. We can be anything we want here, Q. I mean, you want to pursue your dwarf and whilst I'm not exactly jumping for joy in that respect, I can let you have her for now… obviously until I find a way to bring Lucy back. And speaking of jumping, I have this itching urge to try out for the cheerleaders. I think a Cheerios outfit would suit my fine ass."

Trying to block her droning voice, Quinn entered homeroom and took her usual seat at the back. Santana continued to follow her. She saw a boy with spots and glasses sat next to her, as if he were ogling her. He looked at her and looked like he had found what he was looking for. However, the Latina cocked her head and stared into his eyes.

"You're going to find another seat to sit on this year because Auntie Tana needs to sit next to her girl. And you won't remember this conversation because I said so. Are we clear? If so, beat it!"

The bespectacled boy moved along. Quinn rolled her eyes, hanging on her every uttered word.

"You really _are_ persistent, aren't you?"

"What can I say? You do not piss off an immortal Hispanic from Lima Heights Adjacent."

Without showing her emotions publicly, Quinn felt like the old Santana was still in there somewhere. It had been a running joke that Santana was from the bad side of Lima when they were younger. Frannie had obviously laughed off the notion and Quinn herself was the only one who believed her. It was this fact that had most of the townspeople mainly being wary around the Lopez family. They had more than enough money, but stuck to where they lived. They could have lived anywhere and remained true to their roots. It was admirable now, but frowned upon back in her day.

Eventually, the rest of the students were filling homeroom. Finn, Rachel, Brittany, Mercedes, Mike, Puck and Kurt filed in, taking their seats. Brittany took her usual seat next to Quinn and they both watched Rachel take hers in front of Quinn. Finn was in front of Brittany and held the diva's hand. In the meantime, Puck took the seat next to the quarterback and smirked when he saw Santana.

"Well, well, well," he said. "How'd you escape the Puckzilla?"

Quinn heard the remark and found it amusing that a guy was trying to hit on her. It didn't normally end well and she watched from a distance to see how the interaction would work out.

Instead of ripping his heart out like she had done with other perverted and often emotionally disturbed guys, Santana scoffed as if he were a piece of garbage in the way. "Sorry, but I don't ride on the same train. Take your Jew breath and spread it on easier targets." With that, she glanced at Quinn again when Puck retreated. "You know, you're really making this hard for me."

"San!" hissed the blonde.

"Oh, do you know Quinn?"

The voice belonged to Brittany, who was looking doe-eyed at the Latina. Santana would have normally cast her aside like she did with most girls, but something about this one changed her mind. It was as if she'd be earning herself a one-way ticket to hell if she wasn't nice to the Cheerio. Instead of coming up with her latest scathing insult, she rose to her feet to make her way over to her and extended her hand.

"Santana Lopez. I've known good old Quinn here for what seems like forever."

Quinn rolled her eyes. _Who's coming up with the immortal puns now?_

* * *

><p>As the day progressed, it was surprising the amount of restraint Santana had placed upon herself. Instead of threatening students and feeding on them, she was actually trying her best to be human. This only rang suspicion in Quinn's mind. At lunchtime, she watched the Latina interact with the likes of Kurt and Mercedes at the glee table. The two divas seemed to be genuinely happy with her sudden introduction. Quinn wasn't jealous of Santana stealing the spotlight. No, the blonde made sure to watch her every step since she was sure she'd slip up. At that current moment in time, she was eavesdropping on their conversation.<p>

"_Is that the time?"_ gasped Kurt. _"We need to get ready!"_

"_Oh yeah!"_ jumped Mercedes. _"Santana, it was really cool hanging with you. We have a glee performance coming up, we need to get changed and –"_

"_Absolutely fine," _smiled Santana. _"I'll make sure I'll be waiting in the quad, I can't wait."_

Once Santana was alone, Quinn approached her and took an opposite seat at the table. Santana gulped down her water and placed the bottle on her tray. Then she started tucking into her tater tots.

"You know, it's rude to listen in," she warned.

"Cut the crap, San," groaned Quinn. Why was _she_ getting the lectures? "You're up to something; I know the way you work. You pretend to actually give a shit about my life – Quinn Fabray's life – and before I know it, you'll be fucking everything up in your desperate plea to get her back. This isn't going to work. You can't just Influence people to be your friends."

"All right, I'll bite. Fabray, as much as you're obsessing about Lucy, I don't give a flying fuck until she comes back. You can do whatever you like with your stupid singing club and that god-awful midget. How do you stand all that talking? FYI – that means for your information – I didn't even have to control anyone to like me. Turns out these Lima losers are desperate to grab onto anything out of town, or at least that's what they think."

Her smooth attitude threw the blonde vampire off. Santana had won this round.

"Speaking of which, shouldn't you be getting ready for this big performance, too?" she continued. Quinn was about to leave before she spoke again. "But ah-ah, I thought you wanted to live the 'human life', remember? Doesn't that mean getting changed at human speed? After all, I'd _hate_ to be one that cheats with all the rules in place."

"What rules are you talking about?"

"Now that would just be telling, Q. Go and enjoy what's left from your humanity. It's only gonna be a matter of time when I get what I want. And when that day happens, I'll make sure you'll never come back. That way, at least I won't have to hear your constant _droning_ of how to be just as _boring_ as you."

With that said in mind, the Latina strut down the cafeteria like she owned the place. Quinn could've rolled her eyes, but didn't. Since she was a late addition to the glee club, she wasn't going to be performing. After all, getting her an outfit at this hour would be impossible…

"Quinn! I have your outfit!"

Crap.

The blonde tuned round to meet the bubbly-faced Brittany. She was still wearing her Cheerios uniform. Quinn wordlessly smiled and felt herself being dragged towards the female locker room. There wasn't anyone around, although she reasoned that it was lunchtime. As Brittany ducked around the corner to change, Quinn also decided to do the same. She knew Brittany would be a while and decided to break Santana's rules; she changed at vampire speed. Her former friend had always been a rule breaker, anyway.

Quinn then proceeded to stare at herself in the mirror. The words 'New York City' was big and bright on her black t-shirt, the black pants she wore were almost to her ankles and contained a chain on the side of her left leg. She had to admit she liked the golden belt. Then there was the case of her sneakers, the fingerless black gloves and … the sunglasses.

Wow, they really were going over the top with the performance, weren't they?

"No, I just need you to leave him alone…"

The tiny voice was all too familiar. Quinn walked across to the other side of the locker room towards the showers. She hid around the corner where she could see Rachel on the phone and the sight had her speechless. The skirt the diva was wearing was so short that Quinn felt her breathing going faster by the minute. As much as she tried to tell herself to stay away from the private conversation, she just couldn't leave. Once again, the vampire was drawn to the little human girl.

"He doesn't deserve this. He doesn't deserve any of your – your _interfering_," Rachel was saying. She was pacing around what little space there was in the showers, an expression of frustration stretched across her face. "You played your part and now you're going to leave him alone. What? I don't… how dare you call me controlling! You're the one who _lied_ to him, to _everyone_. You… so everyone knew besides me. I don't care. You need to grow up because he wants nothing to do with you!"

She put the phone down and started breathing in an attempt to calm down.

Quinn hadn't meant to stumble across the brunette during a very private moment. Superhuman hearing couldn't be blamed, either. Not this time. She quickly returned to Brittany before she could be discovered. The Cheerio was just finishing adjusting her shades. She wore her trademark toothy smile and spun around.

"What do you think?"

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, the glee club was out on the quad ready to perform the new number. Quinn didn't like being thrown in at the deep end, but if she'd learned anything from her immortal life, it was to accept the challenge and face it like a Fabray. As she reminded herself again, a Fabray never backed down from a challenge. With these in words in mind, Quinn nervously waited behind with Brittany for their entrance. The Cheerio had given her a short, but sweet pep talk before. She was just to sing in harmony in backup for now, which Quinn didn't mind. Sure, she'd be noticed for joining the club on her second day, but what did it matter? Image wasn't everything these days, as it had been once upon a dream in 1854.<p>

Following on from Brittany during the performance, Quinn noticed no one was even paying attention. Were all humans so ignorant in high school?

By the end of the performance, the same scene still presented itself. The crowd weren't amused. Quinn noticed that there was a blonde guy and a Philippian girl that had kept looking at them during the number. As the glee club started to scatter, Quinn looked over at Finn and Rachel. They were discussing tactics with the two potential new members. The blonde licked her lips, as her sight turned to Rachel's neck. It was screaming to be penetrated by her fangs. There was all that delicious, mouth-watering blood begging to be sucked dry underneath …

"So I totally got you an audition with the Cheerios. Sue thinks you'll be the best one since Amanda, but then she was always better at being pretty than cheerleading."

Brittany cut off Quinn's train of thought, silently thanking her new friend. After smiling, and possibly grimacing at her next encounter with one Sue Sylvester, she took one last glance at Rachel. The brunette was holding hands with Finn and gazing lovingly into his eyes. Quinn had already experienced her share of lovers over her one hundred and seventy-four years. Even as she stared at the girl who had captured her heart in less than forty-eight hours, there had only ever been one other person Quinn Fabray had been intimate with. As the quarterback and diva locked lips, she felt her stomach turn and thought back to simpler times. When she imagined the touch of Anna…

* * *

><p><strong>1854<strong>

_Lima had been too quiet lately. Even with the return of Santana, Quinn felt empty. Months had passed since Robert cheated on Frannie, with the latter opting to return to the Fabray mansion. The company of her older sister was appreciated, although they would often quarrel. The source was mostly Frannie's inability to talk to potential suitors. To be fair, Quinn herself had been rubbed the wrong way about them too, since Robert's infidelity. Whilst Russel was still obsessed with the family image, Judy had become more withdrawn and developed a habit of drinking her husband's liquor when he was either asleep or away on business._

_It was the beginning of a brand new week when Quinn was walking around the gardens on her usual morning stroll. The sun was shining brightly, as it was in the middle of summer. By now, Santana would have made her entrance, but the Latina was running late for once. The blonde thought it odd. However, she reasoned Doctor Lopez perhaps needed an extra pair of hands with a patient; it wasn't the first time Santana had thrown herself into her father's work. As she walked around the corner, she encountered her mother._

_The older Fabray liked to drink some liquor either in the morning or evening – both times when Russel wasn't around. However, this time she was sat down on the nearby bench. Her iron gaze turned upon her daughter. She rose to her feet and approached Quinn with haste._

"_Quinnie," she said promptly._

"_Mother," returned Quinn. "Why are you not in the study?"_

"_If you're going to allude to my drinking, then please be clean about it," said Judy sternly. "We have a guest coming to stay with us. Their family was an influential part of your father's business. We are to act with the most… sensitivity. They were killed by slaves that broke free."_

"_Was the family their masters?"_

"_No. Unfortunately, they were – as you may say – in the wrong place at the wrong time."_

_She followed Judy through to the front of the mansion. A carriage was swiftly approaching the mansion from down the long stony path. The gateman opened the way and it continued its way towards them. It was no secret that the Fabray family was the wealthiest – and perhaps one of the most influential - in Lima. As cynical and ignorant as Russel could have been, he had worked hard for where he was now. As if the man himself had been summoned, he came striding out of the front doors with a big smile on his face. Frannie followed right behind him. Quinn supposed Russel had been informing her sister of the news, too._

_The carriage came to a halt not far from where the Fabray family was gathered. The helmsman stepped off and opened the door. What emerged was the most beautiful woman Quinn had ever seen._

_Standing at approximately five feet and six inches tall, the guest was wearing a bright green dress that brought out her light blue eyes. Those piercing eyes were first to lock with Quinn's own hazel orbs. The girl's red hair fell below her shoulders; it was thick and softly curled. Her unblemished skin shone in the sunlight and her slender yet shapely figure held an innocent, but confident stance._

"_You must be Annabelle Scott," said Russel, walking forward and extended his hand._

_The redhead gratefully took it, glancing at him briefly and then looked at Quinn again._

"_Please, call me Anna," she said, her British accent breaking through._

"_This is my wife, Judy," he continued, introducing them all. "These are my daughters, Francesca –" Frannie fought back the urge to scowl. "– And Quinn." Anna snuck another glance at the youngest Fabray. "I was sorry to hear about your father. Richard was not only my best business partner, but also a beloved friend. Please, if there's anything I can do to make your stay even more comfortable, do not hesitate to let me know."_

_Although jealousy surged through Quinn due to the special treatment Anna was receiving, above his own flesh and blood nonetheless, there was something intriguing about her. As the servants started to collect her belongings and bring them into the guest room, Russel guided everyone into the main living room. It was here that they all sat down and talked animatedly about the town. Quinn could have rolled her eyes; Russel was never_ this _talkative when they were sat around the dinner table at the end of each day._

_Frannie seemed interested, but was still suffering from her own heartbreak. She was polite and sociable with Anna, but looked like she would rather be elsewhere. However, she would only be deliberating between drinking with their mother and disappearing into the town for the next few hours. And speaking of their mother, she was also the same. She kept sneaking disapproving glances at Russel every time he spoke highly of Anna._ _He_ never _gave her those compliments._

"_Thank you for your hospitality, I truly appreciate it," said Anna. She wore a sad smile on her face as she spoke. "If you would excuse me, I would like to rest in my quarters."_

"_Of course," Russel nodded understandingly. "I will just ring for one of the –"_

"_Perhaps your youngest may accompany me?" she interrupted._

_Quinn didn't know whether to feel relieved or nervous. Although Russel would have argued otherwise, he did not want to challenge his guest. He eventually relented and permitted Quinn to show Anna where she would be staying. As the Fabray family went their own separate ways, the youngest Fabray led Anna across the mansion to one of the many guest rooms. Their walk was a silent one. It was almost too creepy. She felt like the prey – and Anna was the predator. However, she shook off those ridiculous feelings once they arrived._

"_This is the guest room," said Quinn in her most polite tone of voice._

"_It's ok, Quinn," said Anna. "I… didn't want to be so formal back there with your father. Please don't mistake my informality for ignorance; I appreciate everything he's doing for me. But I asked you to come with me to escape Russel. He was boring my ear off and I know I wasn't the only one."_

_The blonde raised an eyebrow. She was being awfully honest with her._

"_Well, my father can –" she began._

"_Let's stop talking about Russel, such a boring topic," scoffed Anna. She walked into the guest room and was followed inside. "I want to know more about you, Quinn."_

"_There's – There's nothing really, um, interesting about me," she replied, slightly taken aback._

_Anna walked over to Quinn. In reaction, Quinn started walking backwards until she hit the wall._

"_I refuse to believe that," she whispered into her ear. Then she backed away and looked into her eyes. "You're not going to scream. This is going to hurt, but you're going to do everything I say. I don't want to hurt you, but I have needs. Right now, I need you. Or more specifically …"_

_Frozen on the spot, Quinn watched as Anna's face transformed into that of a monster. Her dark eyes glanced curiously before her fangs emerged and then swiftly, she sunk them into the blonde's flawless neck. In that instant, Quinn knew that the new houseguest was lying about who she was. But it didn't matter, as she felt the pleasure – and pain – of blood dripping down her neck onto her dress. How could she experience a pain that she also loved? It didn't matter, as she allowed Anna to have her way with her._

_She grasped Anna's shoulders and pulled her in. Anna pulled back, her monstrous face gone and only the blood remaining. Her human features had returned. She licked her lips and gazed upon the blonde that didn't seem terrified of her, despite Influencing her. The redhead stroked Quinn's face and saw mild inquisitiveness in hazel eyes. The young girl's thirst for knowledge was astounding. She really hadn't been out into the world, had she?_

"_Fear not, little girl," said Anna. "I don't want to break you. You're far too … innocent. I want you to show this world of mine. But for now …" She put a finger on her mouth, a quietening gesture._

_And then the pleasure left, leaving only pain. Quinn put a hand to her neck, now barely conscious. Tears threatened to fall, but that would only show weakness. Anna sighed, not amused that she had left another mess. She quickly bit into her wrist and offered it to Quinn. The blonde didn't have time to question this next action, as Anna had grown impatient and shoved it into her mouth. She released her wrist after a few seconds and watched her handy work spring into action. The wound in Quinn's neck slowly began to heal. The young girl was amazed and looked at Anna as if she were made of magic._

"_H – How?"_

_Finally, Anna knew she had gone too far._

"_Forget this ever happened," she said, looking into her eyes. "You were showing me into my room and promptly left." Then she waited for the Influence to affect her. Quinn's blank expression turned into one of politeness again. "Thank you for escorting, Miss Fabray. I expect I will see you at the dinner table later this evening?"_

"_Yes, Miss Scott," smiled the blonde._

_Quinn left the guest room feeling somewhat different. She felt… stronger. It wasn't just physically, but mentally. Something inside of her was finally telling her that she was ready to confront Russel about the lie she had cleverly concocted._

* * *

><p>It had been another long day, but it wasn't bad for a second one of a new high school.<p>

Instead of proceeding to La Capri as she had originally planned, Quinn found herself in the park nearby. She appreciated the change of scenery, although it did slightly remind her of the mansion grounds. Ignoring her memories, she continued to read _Twelfth Night_ and worked on her assignment. The people passing by paid her no attention. This relieved her, as she was still getting used to the students staring at her lack of flaws. It also amused her, since the truth had a sense of irony in that department.

"Quinn?"

The blonde looked up and saw Rachel standing there. She didn't know why the brunette was here. They had watched Sunshine, the girl she was trying to recruit, sing Listen from _Dreamgirls_ before and she was amazing. Although the majority of the club loved her audition, Quinn had felt bad for Rachel since she was competition. For respect of both parties, she stood on neutral ground and didn't take a side. She could've slapped herself for thinking that – of course she wanted to take Rachel's side. The girl had a firm hold of her heart.

However, the more she looked at the diva, the more she saw sadness stretched across her face. When Quinn looked at her sympathetically, Rachel burst into tears. She dropped the book on the bench and guided her over to sit down. The diva was almost inconsolable, as she muttered Finn's name over and over. There was the slight jealousy raging within Quinn again. Something had clearly happened and the giant was a part of it.

Of course, it couldn't have been everyone alienating her for sending Sunshine to the inactive crack house. The idea had amused Quinn at first, but then turned into horror. How could she know that information? She dismissed these musings and tried her best to get through to her.

"Rachel, talk to me," she said. "I know we don't know each other, but I… we're friends."

"We – We a-are?"

"Of course we are," smiled Quinn. "You can tell me anything. I'm not like the rest of them in the glee club. I'll always listen to what you have to say and never judge you."

"I've … I've never had a f-friend before."

"Well, you do now. Start from the beginning: what happened?"

"You know the whole story with Amanda, right?" asked Rachel.

Quinn nodded. It was very unfair to Finn when she lied to him about the paternity of her baby.

"Lately, she's been sending me these texts and won't stop calling me," the diva continued. "She wanted Finn back and I told her to leave him alone because … because he has to think about his future and that he was obviously with… me. I told her to think of her baby because he needed her more than ever. She left our school just after Regionals. She didn't come back and left without a word. I just found out before school started that… Amanda lost her baby. She had a miscarriage, her baby was stillborn."

Quinn sighed. As much as she didn't like this Amanda for her conniving ways, no one deserved such a cruel fate.

"I didn't see Finn much over the summer. I mean, sure, I had to perfect my voice and all, but he only saw me a few times. He said he had football camp and I believed him. Why would he lie to me? After all, that's his future. He's destined to be the quarterback of a huge football team. I thought that I had dreams, too. You know I want to be the next Broadway star everyone's talking about. I still want to play Fannie in a revival of _Funny Girl_. It's my absolute dream, but –"

"But what? What happened to that star I saw yesterday?" asked Quinn.

The girl just sat there, staring at the floor. She was trying to speak, but no words came out. Quinn then looked into her eyes.

"You're going to tell me what happened with you and Finn," she said.

For a moment, Quinn believed that Rachel would tell her. However, she looked away and continued to bawl in her own misery. A terrible feeling hit her – Rachel was immune to her Influence. How could that be possible? Everyone, no matter how strong or weak their will was, could be Influenced. Nikolas, being as old as he was, had explained the fundamentals of being a vampire. Rachel couldn't have been an exception. There was no way that…

"Finn cheated on me with Amanda," whispered the brunette. She had her eyes closed, wishing that it wasn't true. "He… felt sorry… for her baby… and then… one thing… led to… another… and –"

It was almost like 1854 again. Almost.

Quinn hugged Rachel like she had done with her own sister and listened to the beat of her heart. It was dangerous being this close to her, but the feeling of comfort was overwhelming the bloodlust.

* * *

><p><strong>1854<strong>

_The Fabray family put on their best façade to show Anna they were a traditional American family with values. Russel was telling tales of his business and Judy talked of the latest dresses she saw in the store, Frannie discussed her latest suitor. Quinn was the only one being true to herself, quietly listening to each conversation and taking a bite of her food in between. She wasn't feeling very hungry for a change. Unfortunately, Judy was quick to notice this._

"_Are you feeling ok, Quinnie?" she asked._

"_I'm quite fine, Mother," said Quinn, growling under her breath. She resented that pet name._

"_Quinn, what have you been doing with yourself as of lately?" asked Russel._

_Her father was never this straight with her. He looked at her sternly whenever Anna was not looking. So he wanted to force her into conversation then? Well, now was the time for that lie, which had been brewing away in the back of her mind._

"_As it goes, Father, I would like to make an announcement," said Quinn, straightening herself. "Some of you know may know that we have become close lately as friends since he arrived with his brother three months ago, but I want to officially declare that Mr Anderson and I are now courting. We have been for a few days now and both agreed to tell our respective families tonight."_

"_That's wonderful news!" Judy exclaimed._

"_Congratulations, Quinn," Frannie smiled sadly._

"_How awfully surprising," said Russel, plastering fake excitement on his face._

_Anna didn't say anything, or at least not at first. She grabbed her glass of red wine. "If I may, I'd like to raise a glass." The others followed in suit. "To Quinn and her suitor, may you both be happy."_

_As everyone began to drink their wine, the redhead continued to watch the blonde. She was now talking animatedly with her mother and sister. Russel had returned to his dinner. Anna focused and listened to the sound of the girl's heartbeat. It was going faster than she originally thought and smirked. Every time Judy mentioned her suitor's name, her heartbeat raced like a cannonball. Quinn was lying about a suitor. Something had emerged from the girl since her Influence had taken hold. She was different somehow. The young blonde continued to talk and laugh with everyone._

_Something drew Anna to Quinn. Whatever it was, she would find out. And whether Blaine Anderson was truly her suitor or not, there was no way she would let anyone steal her heart away._

* * *

><p>She watched from a distance with furious brown eyes. Her two targets were hugging. One thought it was friendly; the other wanted it to be more. Santana rolled her eyes. If she were human, she'd be asking for the sick bucket. It had transpired Finnocence played away with the ex. What was her name again? Amelia? Amara? Amanda, that was it. Whilst she was never a fan of seeing her former friend – and consequently, Lucy – get close to the diva, she never wished cheating on Rachel. The girl was annoying, sure, but there was an awful sense of familiarity when she witnessed the tears streaming down her face. Maybe it was the tears of frustration Quinn had from living with such a pressurising family, who knew?<p>

No, those old days were dead and gone.

As the blonde continued to console Rachel with words of comfort and wisdom, a plan started to formulate in Santana's mind. Perhaps it would be hard to bring Lucy out with the mind games. Quinn seemed mentally prepared for any invasion of privacy after last night. However, she didn't anticipate what she had in store next. When you were a vampiric Latina, you had to ensure you had a Plan B, C, etc when one failed. And now was the time for Plan C.

Blood hadn't worked.

Invading her dreams hadn't worked.

The next plan was tricky, but it had to be the one Quinn didn't anticipate. She was becoming far too laidback in this human life. If Plan C had to ensure Santana lived the human life for a bit longer, then so be it. She would go to school and even join the Cheerios to get what she wanted. Yes, this plan couldn't go wrong. She knew that she'd be dealing with forces far beyond her imagination, but who cared for the consequences? Lucy was like a drug; she hadn't been able to get her out of mind ever since she awoke in her new life.

"_I'm s-sorry,"_ stuttered Rachel. She was now on her feet alongside Quinn, who towered over her by a few inches. _"I feel utterly ridiculous for crying so much and even – even though I know it'll be amazing practice for my Broadway debut, I don't know if I'll be able to face it tomorrow."_

_The dwarf lives up to her diva-ness,_ thought Santana. _Wait, is that even a word?_

"_It's fine,"_ smiled Quinn. _"Hey, why don't you come over to my place? We still need to work on that history project and I already managed to pull a few things out of my sister. It'll be good to get it out of the way and it'll be something to take your mind off this mess."_

Ah, the history project. Wow, Quinn really was living up to the human life, wasn't she? She wondered what the "things" were from Frannie. Santana continued to observe the scene, noticing Rachel reluctantly agreeing to walk to the Fabray residence. As she watched the two girls walk down the street, she ran at vampiric speed to La Capri. She walked in and spotted Frannie dealing with some customers. The older Fabray scowled when she saw Santana. She promptly excused herself and squared up to the Latina.

"I don't want any trouble!" hissed Frannie.

"Cool your jets, _Francesca_," said Santana, rolling her eyes. "Oh sorry, did I hit a nerve? I could be out of your hair if you and Quinn give Lucy back to me. But then it would be just too easy, wouldn't it? So I am going to sit my Lima Heights ass down on one of your poorly designed tables and wait for my new best friend to meet me here, since we're going to be discussing tactics for our history project together. Oh, and make sure you bring some drink over. I'm _dying_ of thirst."

Frannie growled. "Don't push me, Lopez."

Santana took the booth in the far corner to ensure that she wouldn't be heard. Humans were so darn annoying in wanting to know everything about someone new in town. She watched them all stare at her perfection. Ah, the life of a vampire was a dream. Being forever young always ensured someone was watching. After a few minutes, she licked her lips and liked what she saw. As her friend arrived and took a seat, a smirk appeared on Santana's face.

The first phase of Plan C had begun.

"Hey, Santana!" smiled Brittany. "I had to go home and confiscate Lord Tubbington's supply of cigarettes. He knows that he'll die young if he smokes, but he does it just to annoy me anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it! The songs featured were "We Built This City" by Starship and "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton. Quinn will continue to struggle with herself, but now even more with Rachel's broken heart. We also had more glimpses into the past, including the mysterious Anna, and Blaine's introduction! With Santana integrating herself into McKinley, what on earth is she planning? And what does it have to do with Brittany? I know some of you want Brittana, which may or may not happen just yet. There will be interactions between them for now, however. In the next chapter, we'll see the aftermath of the Finchel breakup and finally meet Nikolas. Please don't forget to review!<strong>


	5. Saints and Sinners

**Ok, you officially have permission to be judging me right now. It's been a hectic two (nearly three now?) months since I last updated. Let's say it included a holiday to London, constantly getting ill from a cold (my only kryptonite!), a lot of real life issues and writer's block. But this story has been on my mind lately, so I finally got back to it. In fact, the chapter has been done for about a month I'd say, but I was struggling with the ending. Let's hope I, erm, did it justice? A lot of you are still hating on Santana, so I must be doing something right! I will say now that it's not going to continue forever. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Five<strong>

**Saints and Sinners**

A few days later, Quinn found herself in the choir room – and glaring at the glee club.

They were still shunning Rachel for what she did to Sunshine. Although the blonde knew what the diva did was wrong, she had forgiveness in her heart to share with her. The combination of that, their history project and the revelation of Finn cheating had brought them closer together. Rachel was surprised with Quinn's compassion, but didn't hesitate in accepting it and embracing her as the friend she'd always craved. It was a difficult time and she appreciated the support.

Instead of initiating a diva rant, dramatic scene and breaking up with Finn, Rachel had played it quietly. She had pretended to possess no knowledge of the cheating. Quinn didn't understand her plan, but if there was something she knew the brunette had, it was intelligence. It wouldn't be long until she planned her move. While she wasn't monitoring Rachel, Quinn kept a keen eye on Santana. The Latina had openly announced her intention to get Lucy back, and that only meant endless plans and schemes to achieve her goal.

Speaking of Satan herself, she strutted into the room like she owned it.

Quinn had to fight back the urge to grab her by the throat and slam her onto the floor. She knew exactly why she was here; it wasn't entirely hard to guess. When Lucy had her way with the Latina and Quinn emerged from her prison, Santana went from a lovesick puppy to an obsessed stalker. The moment she realised that Santana was sired to her was the moment her life became miserable.

* * *

><p><strong>1854<strong>

_Lucy was proud of her work. Now that Quinn was pushed back where she rightfully belonged, she could assume control. Yes, her plan was coming together. Turning and siring Santana had been the first of a few things she had done right in her life. When the Latina had awoken with her throat burning for blood, the blonde was only happy to assist her latest creation into her brand new life. Although she was slightly disappointed Santana wasn't a ripper as she had originally wanted, the girl had embraced it. Soon enough, Santana Lopez would no longer possess her humanity. It made her weak, vulnerable and pathetic._

_But the day that the dark-haired vampire returned affection was the one Lucy had been waiting for. It had been a few weeks since her transition and after a night of heavy drinking – never mind the alcohol – Santana had made some flirtatious comments. More specifically, she remarked on how hot her body was. Although slightly repulsed, Lucy took it for what it was worth. Yesterday had been the day how Santana couldn't hold herself back anymore and gave into her feelings. Having felt alone and trapped for so long, Lucy returned them. They had explored each other the previous night and now she was encased in the Latina's strong, tanned arms._

"_I love you," murmured Santana, her eyes still closed. She was smiling against Lucy's shoulder._

"_And I to you," she whispered back, turning to face adoring brown eyes._

_Santana pressed her lips against hers and ran her hands through long blonde hair. In response, Lucy placed her hands on her butt and started caressing it. The new vampire let out a moan into the kiss._

"_God, do you have to be such a tease?"_

"_I see my lifestyle certainly has had its ways on you," said Lucy, taking note of her language. Her love turned away. "Don't be embarrassed, love. After all, you're the one that finally set me free. We can be together forever."_

_Lucy grabbed Santana's hand. However, she looked apprehensive._

"_You never did really explain you and… _Quinn_," the Latina said quietly._

_It was a taboo topic the two had chosen to avoid altogether. Santana was still having a hard time, struggling to accept that her former friend was gone and this new, improved version of her was now here instead. Was that what happened when vampires were created? Why hadn't she turned out to be a new person? Shouldn't she have been eradicated by now? Talking about was difficult since she thought she, Santana, would disappear and be replaced with someone else. Lucy grabbed her face and stared at it lovingly._

"_When a human struggles to accept themselves and is turned into a vampire, they finally find themselves. Quinn was just… an identity, another name to cover her true self – me, Lucy. You don't have to worry about her anymore. I was never Quinn; it was just a stupid name to disguise the ugly, fat kid Lima remembered. That child is me, San. I was locked away, forced to watch everything happen. And then when I was finally set free, the only person I could think about was you."_

_Santana grabbed the hands that were holding her chin and stared at her hungrily. Her eyes kept fluttering as if she were nervous. Lucy sat there silently, watching and waiting for her next move. To her surprise, Santana climbed on top of her body and started straddling her. She started kissing her neck from the top all the way to the bottom._

"_God, you're so beautiful."_

_That was all she ever wanted: to be loved. Lucy revelled in the love that she was receiving. The previous night had been all about giving and now she was finally getting some instead. After a few more minutes of teasing, Santana flipped her over and now Lucy was on top. She raised an eyebrow, but figured it was time for the tables to turn again. As Santana closed her eyes, Lucy started preparing her assault. As she started giving her a mark she would never forget, Lucy was suddenly thrown back into the wall by an unknown force._

_Santana jumped, as she watched the blonde wrestle with herself. She had her hands on her head and was screaming out in pain. Her eyes were also completely black at this point. The Latina wanted to do something – anything – but didn't know what kind of power she was dealing with. Lucy continued to scream the loudest she had ever done so, until her eyes turned golden and then back to their usual hazel colour. Momentarily after the final colour, she slumped onto the floor. Santana was still scared and was almost screaming herself._

_A few more moments passed by with complete silence._

_Just as she was about to move, Santana witnessed her lover waking up. Instead of longing and desire, there was confusion and horror in the blonde's eyes. Those hazel orbs were still the same physically, but not the same loving ones she saw not so long ago. Her breath hitched up. Her throat was burning. Suddenly, the blonde grabbed the glass of water that was on the table and drank it all._

"_L – Lucy?" Santana dared to ask._

_At the mention of that particular name, the blonde looked remorseful. She closed her eyes painfully, rubbing her head. There was something certainly wrong here, as Santana next tried to get closer to her. But as she almost reached her, she was pushed back onto the bed again._

"_W – What? It's… Quinn," she stuttered._

_Santana felt her jaw drop open. Was this Quinn, who she wanted to know what had happened to her? Was this really her? Had she finally emerged after the transition? After all, Lucy had been there the entire time and guided her through everything. But at the mention of Lucy's name in her mind, an uncontrollable anger raged inside of her body. Instead of embracing Quinn as the best friend she had grown up with, the Latina charged at her like a bull. She grabbed her throat with one hand and thrust her up against the wall._

_The state of shock didn't prepare Quinn whatsoever. She looked down at those furious eyes, once saddened by what happened just a few moments ago. This was a look she would never ever forget. With the odds stacked against her, Quinn prepared herself for what was to come next. As the memories of Lucy's antics came back to haunt her, she felt no desire to go on. The countless victims she had devoured and allowed Santana to feed on …_

_But then Santana released her iron grip on Quinn's throat. The anger was still there, but slight confusion was now burned into her mixture of running emotions. The more she looked at Santana, the quicker the memories of Lucy rushed back to Quinn. And that included their last conversation about … _her_._

_She felt furious that Lucy had LIED. No, Lucy couldn't have possibly been another side to herself she had pushed back once she'd adopted the name Quinn and became worshipped by most of Lima? No, that couldn't be true. Quinn pushed this ridiculous thought to the back of her mind. Someone or something was making her do this and had decided to call itself Lucy, her true name. Yes, that explanation made much more sense than anything else she could conjure._

_And Lucy had manipulated… Santana._

_Made her believe these lies… made her question their friendship… turned her to begin with._

_It had taken a while, but Santana had finally admitted her feelings for Lucy last night. The way she'd lingered over her other self was quite concerning. It wasn't her. Quinn then came to a horrifying conclusion. In the little time she had spent with Nikolas – the oldest vampire she and Frannie had met thus far in their new lives – he had told them that there was a one in a million chance that a vampire could become sired to their creator. Not only would it affect how they acted, but…_

"_How they feel," she whispered to herself, horrified._

_Unfortunately, that didn't go unnoticed by Santana. The Latina was now trying to pin her against the wall for a second time. Thankfully due to her speed passed on from being human, Quinn was able to dodge her incoming attack and play the field against her. She slammed Santana onto the bed by the back of her neck and kept her there for a few moments. At this point, Lucy's sire was becoming enraged. The longer Lucy was gone, the more Santana's emotional range was going into overdrive._

_Eventually, the raven-haired beauty was able to throw Quinn off her. Quinn landed swiftly against the door, watching the furious Latina advance towards her slowly. How was she able to gather such strength against her? Wasn't it true that the older the vampire, the stronger they were against younger ones? There was only a few weeks difference between them both, but it was still enough to be counted stronger against her. The answer, however, kept circling back to the same conclusion._

"_You're sired to her," Quinn stated._

"_You took her from me!" hissed Santana. She grabbed a piece of wood from the bed and tried swinging it at her._

_Once more, Quinn was able to get out of the way. But this didn't stop Santana; she was still trying to hit her._

"_San, she was nothing more than a – a –"_

"_IF YOU SAY FIGMENT OF MY IMAGINATION, I WILL KILL YOU!"_

_There was no reasoning with the furious girl. Quinn continued to dodge her attacks until she saw a chance to escape. She sped at vampire speed at the door and broke through, despite the strong lock. Once outside, she noticed the town of Boston come into view. She recognised it from Lucy's memories, as painful as it was to recount. Santana eventually caught up and saw the bustling scene of the townspeople walking by with their everyday lives._

_Quinn glanced down at her ring, noticing it was still working with the sunlight bathing in her glorious skin. She then chanced a glance at her former friend, who was also wearing a similar ring. Knowing that she couldn't do any harm to her without having them both exposed, the blonde took a chance and allowed Santana to draw closer. The Latina stopped before she was inches from the blonde's face._

"_I will erase you," she said, seething. "I will erase you and get Lucy back. I don't know what you did to take over, but she's still in there. She taught me everything she knew and you know it, Fabray. You're free to do whatever you want in the meantime, but know this: I will make your life a living hell on earth until Lucy comes back."_

_Santana gave her a death glare and walked back into the house. Quinn gulped. She didn't have a lot of time to get a head start on her new enemy. Without being needed to be told twice, Quinn walked down an alleyway. She ensured that no one could see her and then she took off at vampire speed. There was only one person she needed to find right now. Even though it would be a long shot, there was still the rendezvous point in Florence. If she was there, then maybe she had a chance. One name rang through Quinn's head._

_Frannie._

* * *

><p>Dragging herself back from the memory she had tried so hard to suppress, Quinn remembered that her enemy was in the choir room. As everyone had finally assembled and Mr Schuester took to the stage, he explained how Santana had been inspired by the performance they'd thrown in the quad and decided to join since she was new. The excuse that she "wanted new friends" was also laughable. However, Quinn knew she would have to complete the rite of passage: singing a song, just like she had done so. Come to think of it, she now wondered if Santana had heard her performance yesterday. She hoped not. She did not want the Latina to bring up Anna at any given chance to use against Rachel…<p>

Santana was quick to nod about making her debut performance to the glee club. Kurt and Mercedes were excitedly waving at her from the back. Quinn scoffed at them quietly, although she knew the Latina would've heard her either way with her hearing. Why couldn't she decide to have selective hearing and choose not to torment her at any given moment? Sometimes it felt like she was being suffocated. Rachel looked a little down that Santana had already made friends with the other two divas in the club. However, Quinn patted her hand and offered her a warm smile.

Rachel returned the smile, grateful for the support. Finn, who was sat next to the brunette, stared confusingly at the two, but soon dismissed the exchange. It was friendly and he was glad that Quinn still saw the good in his girlfriend, even if she had done something crazy to Sunshine recently. His expression was not missed by Quinn, who then began to think about why Rachel hadn't dumped him again. Yet this thought was soon eradicated by Santana, who started her performance. She rolled her eyes when she broke into song.

_Typical San,_ she thought.

_For those who don't know me  
>I can get a bit crazy<br>Have to get my way, yup  
>Twenty-four hours a day, 'cause I'm hot like that<em>

She was certainly right about the song so far. Quinn had always known Santana to be crazy and getting her own way, even before her transition into the vampire that had literally promised to make her life a living hell for the rest of eternity. Santana kept eyeing her during the performance. Was this another ploy to get Lucy to come out? Although the song was predictable, it was quite good in Quinn's opinion. However, it did nothing to make her feel what Lucy had for her.

_Every guy, everywhere  
>Just gives me mad attention<br>Like I'm under inspection  
>I always gets a ten, 'cause I'm built like that<br>I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands  
>They try to change me, but they realise they can't<br>And every tomorrow is a day I never plan  
>If you're gonna be my man, understand<em>

Quinn was surprised Santana hadn't changed "guys" to "girls". In between the occasional episode of Lucy cramming in as much time with her lover as possible, Santana would openly go out with other girls. She'd drink their blood, sleep with or kill them. Sometimes a combination of the three wasn't unusual. If everyone knew what she was like – never mind herself or Lucy – then maybe they wouldn't be so quick to welcome her to the club with open arms.

_I can't be tamed  
>I can't be tamed<br>I can't be blamed  
>I can't, can't, I can't be tamed<br>I can't be changed  
>I can't be blamed<br>I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed_

The room erupted with thunderous applause. Quinn was the only one not clapping, as she could feel something stirring deep inside. Every now and again, she would feel the very faint presence of Lucy threatening to claw out. She needed something – anything – as a distraction. Her heart fluttered when she looked at Rachel sat next to her. The diva was impressed with the performance, but she looked somewhat… wary? Was she jealous of the attention Santana was getting? Quinn could understand and get behind that. As she looked away from the brunette and back at Santana, there was a brief exchange of victorious glances.

_Rachel can stop me becoming Lucy,_ Quinn realised.

"That was really energetic, Santana!" applauded Will, as he took back to the stage. He gestured to the empty seat next to Brittany, which she gladly took. Quinn snuck a suspicious look at Santana. Why was she taking an interest in the Cheerio? "Whilst I wouldn't have necessarily used that song to convey what you're feeling, I think that –"

As the Spanish teacher continued to drone on about getting one more member for the glee club, Santana revelled in the attention her performance had given. Kurt and Mercedes looked like they were in the presence of a goddess. She enjoyed having them worship and follow her around like lost little puppies. Having a snack out of them every now and again would be too easy, but then it'd be risky. If Plan C were to work, then she would have to play this one smartly. She glanced at Brittany amidst Will going over potential songs for Sectionals.

"So Britt-Britt, you never did talk about your _family_," she whispered.

"That's because Lord Tubbington stole my notes," the Cheerios captain answered. "He's doing it because I confiscated his cigarettes and he wants to come to a deal, but I can't do that. I don't want him to die."

Feigning interest, Santana continued to hear Brittany talk about the Cheerio try-outs later that day. She licked her lips purposely in a bid to get Quinn's attention. It worked, as she was distracted and glared coldly at the Latina. Her gesture had taken her full attention from the midget. After all, Quinn couldn't protect both Rachel and Brittany at the end of the day. The thought of making her choose between them would be an interesting one, a dilemma she'd have to add onto her current plan. Soon enough, Lucy would be brought back in the right direction.

As the bell rang and signalled the walk to homeroom, Quinn watched Rachel walk off with Finn. The brunette gave the blonde a courteous nod and disappeared from the choir room. As the rest of the club started vanish from the room, Quinn was left with Brittany and Santana. She scowled when she saw the Latina strutting down towards her. Brittany was oblivious to the tension and was dancing happily to a song that was stuck in her head.

"Coming to homeroom, dear Quinn?" taunted Santana.

"After you," Quinn bit back.

Santana's trademark smirk crept upon her face. She leaned against Quinn's ear.

"Remember my promise. I will continue to make life hell for you. All you have to do is go away and let me have Lucy back. You were always a mistake and don't belong in this world."

The Latina walked off and left Quinn reeling. So was this a war of words now? How many more plans would she go through just to get what she wanted? Even after feeling vulnerable, she no longer felt Lucy in the pit of her stomach. It was a relief, but she had to keep ensuring that she thought of Rachel each and every time her darker side threatened to emerge. There was a plan she could use until she could find a way to get rid of Santana. The Latina was really the cause of the Lucy episodes.

* * *

><p>As the day continued to progress, Santana was becoming more and more obsessed with Brittany. The blonde was only too happy to sit with her at the Cheerios table. Kurt and Mercedes sat at the glee table, worshipping from afar. Joining them were the rest of the club, with the exception of Rachel. The diva was sat at a table with Quinn and Finn. Quinn didn't think it was fair for the club to banish Rachel, although she admired Finn's determination to stand by her. However, this rare positive thought of the quarterback was soon replaced by her disgust of his recent antics.<p>

What was Rachel waiting for?

Not only would causing a scene in the cafeteria cause everyone to rally round her, but the entire glee club had the opportunity to forget recent events and act as a source of support. When Finn went over to Puck to the glee table, now was the chance for Quinn to say her piece.

"What are you waiting for?" she asked.

"Pulling the Spanish Inquisition isn't going to necessarily cause me to take action, Quinn," the brunette responded. When she looked at the blonde, Quinn noticed how hard she was trying to hold it together. She may have been an aspiring actress, but sadly wore her heart on her sleeve. "I want to bide my time and humiliate Finn. I haven't felt this sad since my ex, Jesse, egged me with the rest of his glee club, Vocal Adrenaline, just before Regionals."

Just how much bullying had the girl taken?

Suddenly, Quinn felt angry. This wasn't just attraction; now she wanted to protect the girl. And as that thought entered her head, she noticed Rachel wince slightly. The vampire turned around to notice two jocks headed their way. Recognising them as Dave Karofsky and Azimio Adams, she readied herself. Not only was Rachel a frequent target of theirs – and funnily enough, they hadn't looked her way since she'd befriended Quinn – but they terrorised the glee club. Quinn could feel adrenaline pumping in her body faster than a speeding bullet. Things were about to get ugly.

"'Sup, loser?" drawled Karofsky.

As they drew closer, Quinn instantly noticed the grape slushie in Azimio's hand.

"Thought you could do with a makeover, Berry," the other jock smirked.

Before he could have the chance and as Rachel shuddered at the slushie's familiar coldness, Quinn stood up. The jocks turned their attention to her, almost embarrassed they hadn't seen her. The blonde had both hands on her hips. The cafeteria had quietened down, some taking the chance to watch the scene. Azimio faltered slightly, although Karofsky stood there with a stern face. A war of facial expressions … Quinn could take that.

"And I thought you could back off, _boys_," she snarled bitterly.

"What are _you_ going to do, new girl?" challenged Karofsky.

Santana watched the scene from a distance. Although Brittany was still talking animatedly to her, the Latina was more interested in the confrontation. Would this finally be the switch that flipped Lucy back on? Quinn had never handled anger very well. Most times, it resulted in Lucy finally being free. But on the other hand, there would always be the time expiration in place and Quinn would be back again. She remembered taunting her former friend about the rules of being a human and wasn't surprised by what she saw next.

It was a few seconds before Quinn reacted. She wanted nothing more than to rip their heads off, but then the secret would be out. Frannie wouldn't be impressed; she'd have to close the restaurant down and flee for their lives. That hadn't happened in decades. There was that nagging feeling people still remembered the massacre of 1854. The night that Anna … no, Anna was gone. She had been gone for many years. This was a chance to assert her authority – to perhaps _claim_ Rachel as her own. It was clear the diva had been terrorised more by these two than anyone else in the glee club.

After returning a grave expression to Karofsky, Quinn eyed Azimio. She focused into his eyes and crossed her arms. "You're not going to torment Rachel anymore," she hissed quietly. "You're going to leave her alone because she's a far better person than you ever could be. Instead of hitting her with this slushie, you're going to hit Karofsky instead."

"What the hell?" stated Karofsky. "Who do you think you are, blondie?"

Before Rachel had the chance to react and warn Quinn to back down, Azimio had thrown the slushie in Karofsky's face. The entire scene shocked the cafeteria. Quinn glanced at Santana, who didn't look impressed. That did not deter her from the victory she had achieved today. Azimio didn't look remorseful for his actions, however. Karofsky stormed off in a fit of rage with the fellow jock following in his wake.

"But she's right!" he was shouting. "That Berry chick, she's so much better than we ever could be!"

Quinn took her seat back down at the table and started drinking her bottle of water. Rachel was wide-eyed at the whole thing.

"Why… why would you do that f-for me?" she stuttered.

"Because we're friends," Quinn said without hesitation. She offered her a smile and placed a hand on top of hers comfortingly.

"_Quinn."_

The familiar voice brought the blonde out of her moment.

"_Meet me in the auditorium. Five minutes. Do not keep me waiting."_

Quinn took a quick glance at Rachel, excused herself and almost charged towards her destination. She hurriedly past curious students at human speed, trying to contain the surge of emotions that rushed through her body. When she finally reached the auditorium, she felt a wave of relief and smiled when she received confirmation of the voice that spoke to her earlier.

Standing in the auditorium was a handsome clean-shaven man in his early thirties. He had short dark brown hair that was curled to the side with gel, light blue intelligent eyes and stood tall at six feet. He was also currently wearing an expensive grey suit, a white shirt with the top button undone, grey pants and black impeccable shoes. His expression was unreadable, as he was staring down at the blonde before him. However, as she neared the stage, it changed to a smile.

Making sure no one was around, Quinn dashed at the man at vampiric speed and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and smiled into her shoulder. She sighed, feeling relieved, and embraced him for a few more seconds before releasing him.

"Oh my God… I'm glad you're here, Nikolas," she whispered.

"I only regret I wasn't here earlier," replied Nikolas penitently. He placed both hands in his pockets. "I came as soon as Frannie told me the news."

"But you were in China. Why didn't you –?"

"Nothing," he said, effectively cutting her off. "The expedition provided no results." He glanced down at the amber ring on his right hand. Placed on the middle finger, there was a yellow lion engraved in the tombstone. "The search is ongoing, but your problems are also _my_ problems. Now I ask you one thing, Quinn: where is Santana?"

Quinn felt torn.

She still harboured feelings of friendship towards the Latina, but then remembered her honeyed words.

"_Remember my promise. I will continue to make life hell for you. All you have to do is go away and let me have Lucy back. You were always a mistake and don't belong in this world."_

The last time Nikolas cast Santana off, he snapped her neck and locked her in a coffin in the basement of a previous house they lived in. He had committed this – and worse – offences against her before. Quinn hesitated, as she deliberated what kind of punishment he had planned this time. She supposed from the last time, the new owners – or perhaps the estate agent – had discovered her down there. Whether they were alive or not was another mystery.

Before Quinn had the chance to answer the question, the Latina in question had arrived. She pushed the doors open and slowly started walking down the centre of the auditorium. As Quinn froze in fear of what her nemesis would do next, Nikolas maintained his composure and turned to face her.

"Santana," he said brusquely.

"Well hello, Saint Nik," the Latina smirked. She looked around the auditorium – pretending to be mildly interested in its structure – and continued her advance, only stopping mere yards before the stage where the other two vampires were closely watching. "You're not looking too bad yourself. I'm glad you finally decided to ditch the David Bowie hair. I thought afros in the seventies were bad, but clearly I was mistaken."

Unnerved by her insults, Nikolas glared coldly at her. "Twenty-eight years ago, you were fooled by a shaman into believing that you could bring Lucy back by feeding her the blood of twelve guilty humans. Unfortunately, we all knew the shaman was lying. I recently returned from China to find you back in the lives of my beloved wife and sister again. Do you foolishly and unwillingly intend to surrender your life to me?"

The mention of the shaman had Santana frozen, but only for a few seconds. There was a hint of pain in her brown orbs; however, they were soon replaced with the previous cold expression. Although Nikolas was in the right, Quinn couldn't help feeling sympathy for Santana at the same time. She had believed that there was a permanent solution for Lucy to fully take control of her body. Quinn herself had met various witches, tribes and shamans herself to explain the whole thing. But results hadn't been produced so far, although meditation techniques to combat Lucy's growing presence had helped somewhat.

Before they could make a move, Quinn and Nikolas watch Santana take a seat and cross her arms against her chest as if she was about to watch a spectacular show. They exchanged confused glances at each other. Once they turned back to face the Latina, Nikolas suddenly felt a crippling pain in his back. He cried out in pain, as Quinn took a step back. Petrified, she looked at Santana, who was enjoying herself.

"While the shaman thing was totally a bust, I've been busy over the past twenty-five years," she smirked, crossing one leg over the other and getting comfortable in her seat. "That's right, you heard me. I spent three years desiccating in that fucking coffin. I mean, that's not long in Nik's books."

Nikolas continued to cry out in pain now, as the bones in his entire body started to snap one by one. Quinn still stood on the spot, powerless and shocked.

"Even when you weren't Lucy, you and I had the best of times as friends," continued Santana. "There was a time I got over the fact that she wasn't coming back, although it was only _once_. Despite everything, we'll always have New Orleans."

With that, the Latina swiftly rushed to the stage and snapped the blonde's neck.

* * *

><p>When Quinn came around, she instantly noticed she was in the same spot as before. Unfortunately, Santana was gone – and Nikolas along with her. She rubbed the back of her neck, still feeling slightly sore, and rose to her feet. The thought of New Orleans had her confused. So they did have a great time together – the only time besides the sixties – being who they truly were. It was an unforgettable time, as that had been the last time they had been friends and not sparring enemies.<p>

"Quinn?"

Rachel had appeared from the side of the stage. She was looking at the ground, fighting the oncoming tears. When she lifted her teary face, Quinn immediately understood. The blonde hugged the brunette without hesitation. Behind Santana's taunting and kidnapping Nikolas, she'd forgotten what was more important at that point.

"Can we sing something together?"

It was an odd request after the official breakup.

"My dads would give me a glass of water when I was upset, so I don't know whether I'm thirsty or not," she smiled sadly. "But I'd rather sing right now, as it would be an opportunity wasted on such a huge stage as this."

Quinn stepped forward.

_I am unwritten  
>Can't read my mind<br>I'm undefined  
>I'm just beginning<br>The pen's in my hand  
>Ending unplanned<em>

Pleasantly surprised with her new friend's song choice, Rachel took the next part.

**Staring at the blank page before you  
>Open up the dirty window<br>Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
>Reaching for something in the distance<br>So close you can almost taste it  
>Release your inhibitions<strong>

Quinn then joined her in the chorus.

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
>No one else can feel it for you<br>Only you can let it in  
>No one else, no one else<br>Can speak the words on your lips  
>Drench yourself in words unspoken<br>Live your life with arms wide open  
>Today is where your book begins<br>The rest is still unwritten**_

As they sang together, the girls exchanged friendly glances. Quinn felt it was an appropriate song to sing, particularly for herself. A new story was being written now she was back in Lima. Although she was only exploring these new feelings for Rachel, it felt right to have someone new in the book for once.

_**Reaching for something in the distance  
>So close you can almost taste it<br>Release your inhibitions  
>Feel the rain on your skin<br>No one else can feel it for you  
>Only you can let it in<br>No one else, no one else  
>Can speak the words on your lips<br>Drench yourself in words unspoken  
>Live your life with arms wide open<br>Today is where your book begins**_

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
>No one else can feel it for you<br>Only you can let it in  
>No one else, no one else<br>Can speak the words on your lips  
>Drench yourself in words unspoken<br>Live your life with arms wide open  
>Today is where your book begins<br>The rest is still unwritten  
>The rest is still unwritten<br>The rest is still unwritten**_

_**Oh, yeah, yeah**_

"That was… exhilarating," said Rachel, speechless.

Quinn nodded. With the constant threat of Santana and Nikolas' disappearance, Rachel was the only light in her life as of that moment. If it was extinguished, then surely it wouldn't be long until the devil made its appearance in the form of Lucy.

* * *

><p><strong>And there was the chapter! So it transpires that Rachel is the key to stopping Lucy breaking free. Meanwhile, Santana's plan is starting to unravel. The songs featured were "Can't Be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus and "Unwritten" by Natasha Bedingfield. Also, Nikolas is being portrayed by Henry Cavill. Coming up next chapter: the Britney Spears episode, Quinn takes a chance with Rachel, Frannie faces off against Santana, it's cheerios try-outs and there's a witch in the glee club...<strong>


	6. A Series of Firsts

**So, here we are... eight months later. My life's changed a lot since the last time I wrote. I've got a new career that I've been adjusting to over the past three months or so. Things have happened between the last time I updated and then. Understandably, it's been hard to write and the plague of writer's block doesn't help either. But the nice messages that poured in from the last chapter have kept me wanting to go on and I won't be abandoning this because I've fallen in love with writing it. Now time for some anonymous review replies...  
><strong>

**Guest #1: You never know what could happen with Lucy! Hopefully, it's all unpredictable so far. It won't be long until we see what - or rather WHO - Lucy really wants.**

**Guest #2: Thank you for the lovely message! It took a good while, but it's finally here. I hope you're not disappointed!**

**Was the wait worth it? I hope so. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter Six<strong>

**A Series of Firsts**

An uneventful weekend of homework had finally ended.

Despite having to forge documents of her birth and "ancestors", Quinn had presented these to a very intrigued Rachel. Tracing the diva's family background was easier. The blonde learned that Rachel had met her birthmother during her sophomore year after spying on her. Shelby Corcoran was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline, one of the best show choirs in the country. But after sometime of getting to know her biological daughter that she'd given away, the stress of missing her entire life had been too much for the older woman and so she left, leaving no trace of her whereabouts.

When Rachel had told the story during lunch at La Capri the previous day, Quinn didn't know how to feel. Although living under them was harsh, she knew her parents. Whilst the brunette continued to recount hilarious stories of her dads, Quinn had often wondered where Santana was. Ever since their last confrontation, she hadn't been seen. With her disappearance, there was still the resounding question of where Nikolas was. Whenever there was silence after a grand show from the Latina, there was always reason to worry.

And as she looked over the final details of the family tree she'd cleverly put together with Frannie's help, Quinn wondered if she'd ever pull this off. Surely, no one would question them both having the same names as their "ancestors" from over a hundred and fifty years ago, right?

Putting the homework away in her schoolbag, Quinn slipped under the covers and sighed. She was feeling restless. Vampires were still prone to the everyday stress of humans, although it felt worse when heightened emotions were taken into consideration. Distracting her mind from Santana, Nikolas, being a vampire and high school, she thought of one thing only: Anna. It may have seemed strange not to think of Rachel, but Quinn couldn't deny that she often thought of her first love.

The redhead was like a drug to her in those final months of humanity. No matter how much she'd played around with her mind, she kept coming back for more…

* * *

><p><strong>1854<strong>

_Weeks had barely passed by since Annabelle Scott's arrival in Lima. Quinn couldn't understand why she both resented and admired her from afar._

_Perhaps the bitterness transpired from Russel's approval. The wealthy landowner had not viewed his family as human beings for many years now, but his charming personality emerged whenever his guest was near. And as for the awe… well, it was anyone's guess. But Quinn could not allow herself to be deterred by this – she still had a façade to provide and end all talk of other suitors._

_Blaine Anderson was a well-dressed gentleman who, like Anna, was a recent orphan. After a tragedy in New York, his older brother Cooper had taken it upon himself to become his legal guardian and move them both here to the quieter town of Lima. The younger brother was polite and kind to Quinn, although he harboured no genuine romantic feelings for her. It would be fair to say that they were as close as siblings could be. But there was a deeper reason for their "connection", one that the townspeople were far from accepting._

_"I do not like women in that way," he once told her._

_"In what way do you ever mean, Blaine?" she asked._

_The raven-haired man turned away, embarrassed._

_"Amorously?" guessed Quinn._

_He nodded and turned to face her again. "Quinn, you and I… we're friends, are we not?"_

_The blonde nodded almost immediately._

_"There's… so much I want to tell you," sighed Blaine. "And yet at the same time, I'm afraid of your reaction. Cooper and I didn't just leave New York because of our parents."_

_Coincidentally enough, the reason he'd given her was the same as hers. Quinn had been struggling internally with her recent problem. There was something different about her ever since the night Anna arrived. Although she harboured no loving feelings towards Blaine, their arrangement eased the pressure from their respective families. Despite putting on a romantic front, the two young adults confided in each other and became close friends._

_However, Santana still remained her best friend. If she were replaced, then Quinn may well have been strangled in her sleep…_

_It was a rainy afternoon when the blonde was rushing through the gardens in a desperate attempt to get inside the mansion. As the weather became heavier and heavier, the longer the distance to the building felt. Refusing to run the extra mile, Quinn swiftly headed to the nearby gazebo and sighed a breath of relief. Her favourite red dress with a wavy pattern across her waist was soaking wet. Her father was bound to be furious, unless she could sneak it to one of the maids without him noticing._

_She sat down on the pine bench and sighed sadly. The entire family was drifting apart, despite spending at least meal times together._

_There was hardly room for surprise in Russel's case. He was still too busy poking into the affairs of the mayor and the town. With the recent attacks happening outside of town, he was making a pathetic attempt to better the Fabray name. In the past few months, he had joined the council and become involved in the town's politics. Apparently, this kept him busier than usual._

_On the other hand, Judy was no different than what she had been weeks ago. She masked the agony of little intimacy with her husband through her alcoholism. Despite never drinking excessively in public, the Fabray matriarch was no role model. Although she now busied herself with that and finding Frannie a new suitor, it seemed Quinn's mother had no time for her._

_As for Frannie herself, Quinn could not fault her for retreating indoors and indulging in a life of solitude. Although adultery was a crime, it was not heard of in Lima. Having grown weary and bitter of the sympathetic glances the townspeople threw her way, the older Fabray thought it was better to wallow in self-pity and allow Judy to coddle her._

_Finally, Quinn had obviously spent most of her time with Blaine. It allowed her time to get away from her dysfunctional family and really think about what she wanted in life. The arrangement with her "suitor" wouldn't last forever, however, and she knew that she'd have to formulate a plan._

_Only one fact was clear about the future: she wanted to get out of Lima._

_As she remained sitting on the pine bench, Quinn stared at the rain. Perhaps it was something about the raindrops, but this weather calmed her otherwise raging mind. Sometimes silence was too much to bear. And the more she thought of her future plans, the more she realised that she wanted to see the world. Maybe it needed to rain more – to block out what everyone else was saying._

_The rain continued to pour down and Quinn shivered. She grimly thought of the stupid idea she had of coming in here. Surely she would get ill from being so wet? She may have been in brilliant health, but wouldn't be able to avoid a simple cold. It was human nature._

_"Quinn."_

_The Fabray in question jumped at the sight of Anna, who had appeared out of nowhere. She was stood to her side with a concerned expression stretched across her face._

_"You poor thing!" she gasped. "We need to get you inside."_

_"How – How long were you, ahem, stood there for?" asked Quinn._

_"Long enough to see that you were lost in your thoughts. We should really get –"_

_"I don't want to go back in there," she said, effectively cutting off the suspicious redhead. It seemed that no matter where Quinn dwelled, one of her burning issues seemed to be following in her wake. "I just… I like the rain. It allows me to think."_

_Anna studied the girl for a moment, intrigued, and wondering if she would follow up what she had said. When she hesitated, Quinn sighed. So the girl felt uncomfortable. But was that about what she was thinking about or around her? The answer would soon present itself. The redhead took a seat dangerously close to Quinn, so that they were only mere inches apart. After maintaining normal contact with her new fascination, perhaps now there was room for something else._

_"Would you like to know a secret, Quinn?" she asked._

_Quinn turned to face her; almost alarmed that she hadn't noticed how close the guest was sitting. She maintained her composure, however – a typical Fabray trait – and raised an eyebrow. Was this bait to lure her into a challenge?_

_"Very well, I may as well tell you," Anna sighed, frustrated after receiving no answer. She looked into the blonde's hazel eyes, searching for understanding. Her own eyes slightly darkened. "I would like you to remember the interaction we shared the first night I arrived. You will remember what I am and your reaction."_

_And suddenly, Quinn's whole world became unhinged. She recalled the madness, discovering who – or rather what – the new guest really was. Feelings of pleasure and pain swept through her body. As she briefly looked away from Anna and then back again, there was the uncontrollable thirst for knowledge. She remembered those new feelings. No one had ever made her feel so…_

_"Now you know!" exclaimed Anna, giggling slightly. She threw her hands in the air and back down again. "I am a vampire, Quinn. I need blood to ensure I survive."_

_"I… but… this…" Quinn struggled to find the words._

_"After seeing you so utterly defeated in your father's presence, I immediately thought about putting you out of your misery," she confessed. "But I saw something in you that night. As you grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into your neck, there was a fire in your eyes. I decided to make you forget, used my Power to Influence you… wait for some time, see if something changed. And it did, Quinn! Mere hours later at dinner, you announced plans of your fake suitor."_

_The blonde was about to interject when Anna carried on._

_"You may have heard of vampires in folk tales. I would like to take the chance to clarify that not everything you hear is true. There are advantages being what we are: heightened senses, strength, being almost invulnerable to everything and, of course, immortality. In exchange for consuming blood, we can live forever. The sun rejects our presence and threatens to banish us into nothingness, but centuries of research and magic have created an escape to defy nature."_

_She listened closely to Quinn's heart. It was now beating faster than usual._

_"Becoming a vampire presents the whole world within your grasp, but not without a few prices to pay. Emotion is an important part of being human; it guides your life in different directions and may not always help to make the difficult decisions. Everything may become too much for a new vampire when they experience the notion of their emotions suddenly becoming immensely heightened. You see, the problems of a human may cross over into their eternal life as a creature of the night."_

_Anna inched closer to the girl's face._

_"But you know that emotion can be a very powerful weapon: a soldier on the battlefield, a woman giving birth, an old soul looking upon the face who could very well be the love of their life –"_

_Unable to bear the tension any longer, Quinn surprisingly crashed her lips onto Anna's. The redhead smirked into the kiss; the blonde was overwhelmingly dominant. Quinn's tongue slipped into Anna's mouth and danced around, firmly grasping the redhead's own tongue. They remained like this for a few more moments before Quinn unexpectedly broke off._

_She was panting, her heart beating faster than it ever had done. What had just happened?_

_There was no time for dwelling, however, as Anna cupped her face and kissed her again. The sweet taste of the vampire was devastating her again and so she allowed her to take control this time. In no way inexperienced, Anna bit Quinn's lips and grazed them. She moved her hands onto the blonde's hips, guiding her body closer to hers. A violent pleasure tore through Quinn, as they came into contact. She felt the heat of flesh again followed by another and another, as Anna now moved onto kissing her neck. The redhead continued pressing on the secret spot and Quinn couldn't suppress the noise that dissolved into the air._

_Anna lingered over the new smell of Quinn and licked her lips. She sucked on her neck, ensuring that the blonde would have a mark that she'd never forget. Once she was done, Anna captured Quinn's lips again quickly before glancing down at the other untouched side of her neck. Quinn captured a questioning expression on the vampire's flushed face. She wordlessly nodded and leant back onto the bench, ready for familiar sensations. And without a moment to waste, Anna's face changed. The dark-eyed angel gave a quick smile to her new lover before going in._

_Pain and pleasure hit Quinn like a cannonball. There was nothing she could do to subdue the inevitable moan that came shortly after. Anna revelled in her blood before an idea struck her. She tore away from Quinn for a moment and then bit into her wrist, offering it to the blonde. Quinn stared at Anna curiously before accepting the gift. Anna felt waves of desire, as she went back to drinking from Quinn's neck._

_They continued to drink from one another, as the rain continued to fall down._

* * *

><p>Quinn rolled her eyes at the alarm clock. Another flashback?<p>

Her unblemished fingers traced the side of her neck; she still remembered Anna's soft, but fierce and passionate touch right there. Although she continued to question the flashbacks, Quinn quickly deduced that Santana couldn't have possibly been behind it. Her torturous ways didn't exactly include the deceased first love of her life; it wasn't the Latina's style.

After getting ready at superhuman speed, Quinn went downstairs to find that Frannie was rapidly typing away on her laptop in the kitchen. The older Fabray had gone through the five stages of rage-induced devastation ever since hearing of Nikolas' brief appearance and prompt disappearance. Within a few days, Frannie had transitioned into what Quinn called the fourth stage: pretending. It was an all too familiar sight, regardless of recent events. Quinn often thought about the stress of human life, but she hid it well. On the other hand, Frannie…

Remaining unsurprised at the lack of interaction, Quinn swiftly made her breakfast and ate it. She detested human food, but this was the price she had to pay in preventing herself from becoming a blood-thirsty ripper. Thoughts of Lucy were somewhat distant at this point, but never seemed to be too far away. After enduring the silent treatment for a while longer, Quinn wordlessly left the house and headed for school.

Despite it being sunny outside, the temperature was beginning to drop significantly as the weather started to enter fall. She basked in the sunlight that burnt brightly against her flawless skin, forever praising the magic trapped in her moonlight necklace. The priceless garnet gleamed in the daylight. Quinn remembered the day she received the necklace – the same one a witch had bewitched to protect from the sunlight after her transition – from Anna somewhere between their steamy relationship and the day she died. It still remained on her neck to this day, a heavy reminder of her first love's death. And despite that, she wanted nothing more than to have Rachel notice her. Although her blood was still screaming out to be drunk, Quinn _wanted_ her. As she continued walking, she started to sing softly to herself.

_You tell me you're in love with me  
>Like you can't take your pretty eyes away from me<br>It's not that I don't want to stay  
>But every time you come too close I move away<br>_

Quinn remembered the moment Anna said those three words. The memory made her smile sadly.

_I wanna believe in everything that you say_

'_Cause it sounds so good  
>But if you want me, move slow<br>There's things about me you just have to know_

Anna rightfully concealed the truth at first, but she eventually warmed to Quinn and released the hidden memory of their deadly encounter alone. Presuming she'd even have a chance with Rachel, would Quinn have to do the same? She weighed up the pros and cons; it was killing her having to hide the truth herself. She now knew how Anna was, as she was in the same compromising position. Quinn neared the school, eyeing the sign and sighed sadly to herself.

_Sometimes I run  
>Sometimes I hide<br>Sometimes I'm scared of you  
>But all I really want is to hold you tight<br>Treat you right, be with you day and night  
>Baby, all I need is time<em>

As she was going to continue the song, she almost immediately bumped into Kurt. His face had lit up at her singing – not her dazzling looks, or at least she hoped so, anyway – and looked like he was about to burst into happy tears. Considering she wasn't happy with the way he'd been slating Rachel behind her back, he was lucky that she wasn't Influencing him to do anything… well, _awful_. As vain as she acted for her father many years ago, she wasn't that girl anymore.

"That was amazing!" applauded Kurt, clapping his hands. "This gives me the greatest incentive for the Facebook campaign."

"What campaign?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

><p>Although her soul was older than her body, Quinn was fully aware of what Facebook – and other social media, as it happened – was. She sat next to Rachel in the glee club later that day, listening to Mr Schuester attempting to give them an easy-listening assignment. He cited Christopher Cross and Michael Bolton as examples, but no one was interested. As well as tuning into the theme of the week, Quinn had her eye on Santana. Although the Latina had turned up today, she was strangely not talking – or taunting, rather – her. It wasn't typical Santana behaviour and it had her on edge.<p>

Meanwhile, Rachel was sat there quieter than usual. She wasn't taking her breakup with Finn very well, although Quinn suspected she had a lot more on her mind. In between keeping her attention on the diva and Santana, Kurt spoke up.

"Mr Schue? If may. I think I speak for all of us when I say it's not that we don't love the idea of spending a week on this silky smooth adult contemporary, it's just that as teens, this isn't the easiest music for us to relate to. However, there is a burgeoning Facebook campaign that has to swell to over five members. The ardent demand: that this week, at the fall homecoming assembly, the McKinley High School glee club performs a number by – wait for it – Miss Britney Spears."

The room was in unison over the notion and Quinn immediately realised what he had been talking about before. His head snapped up at her reaction and he smiled smugly.

"After all, I heard Quinn singing a lovely rendition of Sometimes if I'm not mistaken."

Although some attention came to her, Quinn barely caught the argument. She glanced over at Brittany, who strangely didn't want to do Britney Spears. And what was even stranger, Santana was _defending_ Brittany. It was awfully odd how the Latina had become an increasing presence in the Cheerio's life just lately. Maybe that was why she had backed off in the past few days. Quinn still had to confront her about Nikolas' disappearance.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the session, and the time to get to homeroom. Despite feeling tempted to get the confrontation out of the way at that moment, Quinn stuck by Rachel as they walked to their lockers – which were coincidentally a few away from each other – and pulled out her books. She caught sight of the brunette glancing longingly at Finn, who was talking to the other guys on the football team.

"You're better than this," she said, slamming her locker shut.

Rachel snapped out of her trance and noticed her friend had joined her. She plastered on her best show smile and they walked down the hall to homeroom. Mr Schuester was already there. Although she wasn't against adult contemporary music, Quinn could understand how the glee club wanted to perform someone as current as Britney Spears. She herself had listened to the singer's music during an extremely difficult time in the early noughties after all.

They took their respective seats and started discussing their history project. Quinn heard about Rachel talking about the love she held for her gay fathers. When her biological mother Shelby was brought into the equation, the diva's tone became quieter. The pain of Shelby leaving was still a fresh wound. The conversation soon steered over to her cousin Leon, who was lawyer in San Francisco. When the brunette had finished chatting animatedly, the attention now fell upon Quinn.

If anything was to be learned from the experience of eternal life, it was to prepare a backstory.

Quinn couldn't count the number of times she moved away on both hands. She and Frannie hadn't stayed in one location for longer than ten years. Vampire hunters, while extremely rare these days, would relish the opportunity if suspicions were raised. During her first years as a vampire, Quinn had faced the brunt of hunters. They were clever, cunning and always ready.

The backstory would change in order to continue reducing suspicions for the sake of slipping through the hunters' radar, but it more or less remained the same. Quinn told Rachel about how her parents had died a few years ago in a car crash, praising Frannie and Nikolas for stepping up to the plate. While the truth about Russel and Judy Fabray was another tale she'd reminisce about another day, Frannie had taken it upon herself to keep Quinn – and Lucy – in line. Her mind briefly turned to Nikolas, who was still missing.

This made her feel even more insecure. Frannie and Nikolas were the dream team that kept Lucy at bay, whether she had emerged from her shell or not.

"So Q, I hear that the Cheerio try-outs are today," came the drawling voice of Santana.

The Latina strolled into the room with Brittany by her side. The blonde smiled and waved at Quinn and Rachel. Quinn fought to keep her temper under control.

"I _really_ hope you'll be there. I hear it's going to be a bloodbath…"

As she proceeded to take her seat with Brittany, Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Did something happen to you two?" she asked curiously.

Sometimes, Quinn forgot how perceptive the diva was. She was about to reply, but caught Santana's eye and saw her licking her lips. Rachel soon deflected her attention to Mr Schuester. Having caught the two girls' interactions in the few days they had been at McKinley, it was plain as day what she expected the answer to be.

It's complicated.

* * *

><p>If there was anything she was good at, Santana found that it was connections. Supernatural connections to be more precise.<p>

Capturing Nikolas had proved to be a difficult plan that was unintentionally put into motion ever since she broke free of her coffin twenty-five years ago. It had been her single greatest feat during her immortality, as the man himself was the oldest vampire in the world. The entire bloodline began and ended with him. It was for this reason she hadn't been so quick to kill him – after all, blood was thicker than water – and had stored his body in a safe location.

Frannie had attempted to track her ever since the news. A showdown was coming and she couldn't wait.

But firstly, there was the matter of becoming a Cheerio to attend to.

After playing it cool on the battlefield and keeping her distance from Quinn, Santana was finally ready to show these _humans_ how to be a cheerleader. While it wasn't exactly the profession she'd choose for herself, it put her in a great position to access blood whenever she needed it. And it was because of this that she had openly challenged Quinn to join her. It was all part of Operation Lucy. While it wasn't exactly the name she'd chosen, Lucy was all she cared about. She'd do anything to get her back and validate a few things about their relationship after ten years apart.

The try-outs weren't for another few minutes, so this allowed the perfect opportunity to see how her guest was faring.

Slipping past everyone's radar, Santana strolled down to the basement. With the exception of the janitor, who she'd Influenced to stay away until instructed otherwise, no one dwelled these parts of the school. As she reached the bottom, her eyes glanced around the room until she found what she was looking for. In the middle was a pine coffin.

A smirk stretched across her face, Santana walked towards it and opened the lid.

The desiccated body of Nikolas lay there. His skin had turned almost grey at this point, although there was no sign of wear and tear to his clothes from their previous encounter. Santana's expression was one of intrigue, often flickering between resentment and anxiety. She ran a hand through his neatly combed dark brown hair, stroking it affectionately.

"I know you can hear me," she whispered, "and I know that you can feel everything around you. It hurts, doesn't it?"

She removed her hand, scowling.

"Of course it does. I may be a selfish upfront bitch, but I _know_ that others of our kind have been trapped like this for far longer than I did. But you've never felt the pain. All you've ever wanted was love. I'm the same… except everyone, including your damn self, doesn't want me to find mine."

The Latina threw a chair nearby into the wall, where it smashed into several pieces.

"Well, guess what? _I'm_ going to get my happy ending. _I'm_ going to become head cheerleader by shaking my ass in a skirt and my girl Lucy's coming back. The midget sure isn't making a move…"

* * *

><p>The theme of Britney Spears remained within Quinn's mind for the rest of the day. By the time Cheerio try-outs rolled around, she had ultimately decided on incorporating a song into her performance. The try-outs were before glee club later that day and so Rachel had promised to cheer her on, as she felt she needed to repay the favour, despite Quinn insisting there was no need. The truth be told, joining the New Directions had – no pun intended – provided a new direction in life.<p>

As Rachel went to take a seat in the sports hall, Quinn headed to the girls locker room. She wasn't entirely sure why she was doing this. Maybe it was to keep Santana in line. Maybe it was to protect Brittany. There was something awfully alarming about the Latina suddenly having the urge to join the Cheerios. Then again, anything that Santana did these days arguably gave reason to panic.

"Quinn."

The blonde was about to undress when she saw her sister standing there. Frannie was considerably better dressed than she was in the morning, although she had an entirely different kind of energy as well. And then she understood.

"Looks like you've hit the fifth stage, Frannie."

"She's been here all day and you didn't tell me!?"

"The fifth stage: anger. Overemotional, denial, emotionless, pretending –"

"I am done with your seven stages crap!" snapped the older Fabray. "Nik was on the verge of something _life changing_ in China. And even before I get to see him, that little _bitch_ manages to not only subdue him, but hide him somewhere I can't find him!"

While human, Frannie rarely displayed signs of anger. The same could have been said when she was turned. The only few times Quinn had seen her rage was whenever it involved family, Lucy or Santana. She mentally thanked God – not that her belief was there, anyway – that she wasn't on the receiving end.

"Go after her later," said Quinn.

"What?"

"You heard me right the first time," she groaned. "Cheerio try-outs are taking place soon. It's going to look really suspicious if she doesn't show up when it's all she's talked about all day. Besides, we want to avoid the hunters, right?"

Frannie raised an eyebrow. "So you think the hunters are still out there?"

Quinn pursed her lips.

After what happened in Spain, she didn't want to think about them. That may have been the last sighting she had of them, but knew they were always lurking in the shadows – like vampires, ironically enough. Emilio Iglesias' story may have ended over a century ago, but hers continued. And with Nikolas still missing, Quinn knew she had to keep on fighting the darkness inside of her. Combined with the bloodlust, it was just one of the prices she had to pay.

Unable to wait any longer for an answer, Frannie left the locker room without another moment to waste. Even as a human, the older Fabray's relationship with Santana was a rocky one. They never saw eye to eye, preferring to keep their distance from one another in the hope that Quinn would choose one of them. But between the only sister and friend, how could she? And as time ticked by, Quinn herself could sense danger was on the horizon. Nikolas was just a pawn in Santana's game and the prize was Lucy.

After getting changed, she headed back to the try-outs and caught the end of the Latina's routine. Admittedly, she knew it was flawless – even without vampiric reflexes. As children, they would often get up to mischief. Without giving anything away, Sue shooed Santana away and looked at her list.

"And finally, we have… Miss Quinn Fabray," she said, quite surprised to hear the delight in the tone of her voice when she uttered the blonde's name.

As Quinn headed towards the centre, she was stopped in her tracks than none other than Santana. She was expecting this: a quip, an insult, something to throw her off. Instead, however, she received an expression she hadn't seen in many years.

Regret.

Before she had the chance to open her mouth, Sue was bellowing Quinn's name again. The blonde turned to face the stage and saw Frannie in the distance, her watchful gaze on both girls. Rachel was also in the crowd and waved shyly. But even with the diva in the audience, Quinn couldn't stop staring at Frannie. Was she ready to pounce? She readied herself and waited for the music to play.

_I need time (time)  
>Love (love)<br>Joy (joy)  
>I need space<br>I need me  
>(Action)<em>

Quinn burst into a series of athletic jumps and spins with a set of pompoms. She may not have been the best singer vocally, but she was slowly learning her vocal capabilities in glee club and thought that they could serve her well here. Although she was initially headed to the door, Santana had stopped and watched. Frannie was also watching with morbid fascination. Meanwhile, Rachel bit her lip and felt awkward.

_Say hello to the girl that I am  
>You're gonna have to see through my perspective<br>I need to make mistakes just to learn who I am  
>And I don't wanna be so damn protected<br>There must be another way  
><em>'_Cause I believe in taking chances  
>But who am I to say<br>What a girl is to do  
>God, I need some answers<em>

Sue showed some slight disdain at her try-out being somewhat about the song, but refused to show any indication what she thought other than her eyes rolling. The other people trying out stared on at Quinn in envy.

_What am I to do with my life?  
>(You will find it out, don't worry)<br>How am I supposed to know what's right?  
>(You just got to do it your way)<br>I can't help the way I feel  
>But my life has been so overprotected<em>

When she was done, Quinn panted slightly to show that she was somewhat human. Rachel was the first to stand up and clap. One by one, the other girls trying out clapped as well. Frannie's expression had changed from anger to concern. Meanwhile, Santana had completely left the room. Sat by Sue's side, Brittany looked a little disheartened that Quinn had used Britney Spears to accompany her try-out, but clapped the loudest and wore a sad smile.

* * *

><p>Quinn's try-out for the Cheerios had grounded Frannie.<p>

Between the confrontation in the locker room and watching the routine, anger had been surging through her veins. After witnessing how her sister was crying out to stop the madness, she was reminded of much simpler times when they were human and realised that she needed a clear head if she were to outsmart Santana Lopez. Her heart yearned for Nikolas, but realised that her sister was in danger without his guidance and she needed to get to the bottom of his disappearance by confronting the Latina with a plan.

It was by chance that she encountered her foe in the hall moments after the try-out.

She was wearing her trademark smirk, as she wordlessly motioned the older Fabray to deliver the first blow. Frannie shook her head. This wasn't like Santana at all. There would be the verbal abuse and taunting, not the body language. She was definitely up to something. But still, Santana stood there. She leaned against the locker with her arms crossed, almost as if she were waiting for action to happen instead of taking it.

Nothing seemed out of place, although there wasn't an audience and that was something the Latina relished in when it came to a showdown. Flashes of Nikolas' face rushed to Frannie's mind and she held her head, crippled in pain. What was this? Was he calling out to her? She tried to shut off the pain, but it increased the more she blocked it out. Images of the auditorium overwhelmed her, threatening to drive her to the brink of despair.

"Our primary urge is to hunt and kill to feed our frozen bodies," said Santana, finally breaking the disturbing silence. "Let's say if we fail to do this, then we begin to burn from the inside. Our bodies start to go through withdrawal symptoms. We have to keep hunting; it's kill or be killed. Emotions are also powerful. Remaining well-fed is a powerful motivation, but love is the most powerful emotion. We kill to remain immortal… what do you think motivates us when our loved ones are taken from us?"

Frannie immediately lunged at Santana.

She grabbed the Latina's throat, slamming her against a locker. Her eyes darkened and her fangs came out to play. She tossed Santana into another locker like she was trash. Anger had returned and there was no way Frannie could overcome it. It was all she felt after seeing the memory of Santana subduing Nikolas through his point of view. Santana groaned painfully and leaned against the locker for support, but did not rise to her feet. She licked the blood on her lip and laughed softly.

"Ooh yes, _that's_ what I'm talking about!"

Frannie snarled. "Don't push me, Santana –"

"I think I could push you all night long if I wanted," taunted the Latina. "Let's face facts. I managed to take down the oldest, strongest vampire in the world and you – his beautiful blushing bride, his supposed soul mate – can't even _find_ him. I want you to hold onto that feeling. It's devastating, isn't it? Multiply that by a thousand every time you've taken Lucy away from me."

Once again, Frannie rushed at her with vampiric speed and threw her down the hall. She stopped near the main entrance. The raven-haired girl picked herself up this time and allowed her vampiric face to show, too. As Frannie prepared another attack, Santana bypassed and kicked her in the back into an empty classroom. Shocked by the comeback, Frannie had little time to recover as the Latina had pursued her inside and started beating her down, giving her little chance to see in between blows.

She had to hand it to Santana; she had this all planned well. The goal to get Lucy back was an admirable, but dangerous one. Once the punching was finally done, Frannie felt her body burning. She quickly felt the loss of her silver-chained, crystal blue necklace and closed her eyes. Feeling defeated, she welcomed the sun to scorch her body alive. It was difficult to stifle the agonising screams that were dying to be released.

And just as she faced permanent death in the face, the scorching stopped. Frannie opened her eyes, noticing that she was now chained to the wall. She was unsure where she was, but if she had to guess, then she supposed she was in… the basement with the janitor's belongings? It seemed that Santana wasn't finished with her yet. She gazed at the floor, noticing that the sun was mere inches away from where she lay. She was safe for now, but her impending doom was replaced with a horrifying revelation.

In the middle of the room was a coffin.

* * *

><p>Having a dentist visit the glee club was certainly nerve-wracking, but Quinn was glad it detracted from the much-discussed try-out she had given earlier. Not only were the glee club heard about her triumph and were impressed, but the news had apparently circled half the school. She sat in the choir room next to Rachel, who seemed out of place. Perhaps it was Quinn's newfound fame, or the fact that she had to witness a personal song being sung to her older sister in the audience. This was pure speculation on Quinn's part, but it sometimes frustrated her that she couldn't always read the diva. At this point, she was unreadable. Well, besides the fact that she was disappointed because she flossed in between classes. Somehow, Quinn suspected this was just a front for what was really troubling her.<p>

As the bell rang to signal the end, she remembered the rushing feeling of confidence after singing the Britney Spears song during the try-out. Impressing Sue Sylvester to protect the Cheerios from Santana was one thing, but now there was one burning question on her mind that terrified her. A reasonable amount of time had passed by now and it felt an appropriate time as any other day that she might ask the question.

"You heard the dentist, you don't need to worry about plaque," she was saying a few minutes later down the hall. "Besides, you can't stop genetics. I mean, I couldn't help having diabetes in my family from my grandfather."

Another blatant lie to conceal the truth.

"While I appreciate your enthusiasm and trying to make me feel better, Quinn, I can't help feeling something weird happened during your try-out," Rachel said.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, often forgetting how long-winded the diva's sentences could be.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're incredibly athletic and singing – something that I must help you with, your pitch isn't quite great as it could potentially be – at the same time is quite the feat. But you looked like you didn't break a sweat, not to mention the evil stares your sister and Santana were exchanging across the hall –"

"They… have never liked each other."

"Oh, I see."

The picture that Rachel had begun to paint slowly diminished into nothing and the two girls were stood there in awkward silence, neither daring to break the silence between each other. Quinn sighed quietly to herself, as they came to Rachel's locker. The brunette struggled, as she started heaving heavy books.

"Here, let me help," offered Quinn.

"No, it's fine. I got –" began Rachel.

Before there was time to react, Rachel missed putting a book in her locker and it fell out, colliding with Quinn's face. The diva dropped her other books in shock, as Quinn turned away and hissed painfully. Truthfully, it hurt slightly, but not as much as she made it out to be. Acting human was coming naturally to her by now.

"I'm so sorry!" gasped the brunette. "I – I should have accepted your help and –"

"It's fine, Rachel," Quinn laughed softly. "I'm fine, but you'll have to try harder next time."

"Are you hurt?" asked Rachel.

She turned Quinn around and saw that there was a slight mark on her forehead, but nothing more. Upon seeing this, she frowned.

"I thought you were hurt."

"Would you like to go out with me some time?"

Rachel looked at her like she had been hit harder on the head than she originally thought. In some strange sense, Quinn herself thought she had, too. However, she didn't show signs of having a concussion. Instead, she just reiterated on what she had asked.

"You heard me right," she smiled. "Would you like to go on a date with me?"

Although it hadn't been the way she'd planned it, Quinn knew she couldn't have found a better opportunity to ask _the_ question. Time had passed since her breakup with Finn and now that her life in Lima was going well, it was finally time to take the next step.

"Yes," the diva replied, wearing her trademark smile.

* * *

><p>Santana looked upon her actions so far and was proud of how well her plan was coming along. She stroked the coffin and smirked at the flinching figure of Frannie in the corner, still avoiding direct sunlight. In the opposite corner, a girl in the shadows was sat down chanting. Perhaps of all the schemes she had concocted so far, her cooperation had to be the most surprising. The Latina took a moment away from Nikolas's coffin to join her. As soon as she sat down next to her, the girl stopped chanting and looked up at her.<p>

"Not long until everything's right in my world," said Santana, smiling softly. "I'm just so glad you decided to help."

"You helped me when I came into my powers, it's the least I can do," said a baby-faced Brittany Pierce, returning the smile and rested her hands comfortingly on top of the vampire's.

* * *

><p><strong>I like that some people resent Santana. I personally enjoy writing evil!Santana and there'll be still be so much of that when she's done tormenting Quinn to get Lucy back (there's an endgame for that, but it won't go on for all of the story). I'm actually in the middle of developing this into a trilogy if this continues to do well with a combination of reviews and creative flair. The songs for this chapter are "Sometimes" and "Overprotected" by Britney Spears. But we're not quite done with the Britney episode just yet!<strong>

**Coming next chapter: It's the conclusion of the Britney Spears episode, Rachel and Quinn go on their date, Santana gets closer than ever with her plan and a break-in at La Capri digs up some buried fears for Quinn.**


End file.
